You Know Me
by KaiBlackRose
Summary: AU Castiel has been going to the same bar for months and thats only because of the hot bartender Dean Winchester. The only problem is Dean doesn't even know his name, but then one night Castiel gets help he didn't even know he needed. Destiel
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone, _

_I'm glad you click on my new piece of work that is celebrating the end of my hiatus...okay its been over for a couple of days, but i was preparing this during that time. I started this a couple of months back now and its completely out of hand. Its going to be spilt up kind of funny because techinally with the way I have decided to divide it instead of giving you one long fic...i am giving you two shorter ones...that trust me are still plenty long. The first half here is 45 five pages and the second half is still going... _

_Its some what of a cliche AU with Dean being a baretender, but ehh. I think its still a little different because it has Kara in it. She originally wasn't going to make an appearance...heck this fanfiction wasn't even planned. This whole thing was fairly spur of the moment just writing to see what happens kind of thing. Personally i think the vibe in this fic is fairly similar to How I Met Your Mother or maybe Friends. Everything happens at a fairly fast pace, but hopefully everything is clear and believable. Also thanks are in order for Hami...he read most of this already and gave me so good advice and good critism. Thanks very much =) _

_Anyways... Here is the frist chapter of the first half please Read, Review, and Enjoy =)_

_~Kai_

* * *

><p><em>He is the righteous man.<em>

_He is the man who attempted to save the world and failed._

_He is the man who started his own downfall._

_He is the man who is afraid. _

_He is the man who puts family above everything._

_He is the man who tries to love and fails._

_He is the man who wishes he could be anyone else._

_He is the man who treasures innocence._

_He is the man who sold his soul._

_He is the man who wants to be the hero he can never be._

_He is the man who longs to find anything that would be worth his time._

_He is the man who suffers but does not mind._

_He is the man who no one would want to be._

_He is the man who deflects his pain._

_He is the man who wants to have anything that he can hold on to._

_He is the man who just wants to love and be loved in return._

_He is the man who would like to be thanked but knows he never will._

_He is the man who listens to his music to loud to avoid talking._

_He is the man who tries to keep things together but most of the time he fails._

_He is the man who hides behind jokes when uncomfortable._

_He is the man who just wants to find peace, mostly within himself._

_He is the man who watches out for his little brother._

_He is the man who has to keep himself together even when he is falling apart._

_He is the man who is a joy to be around, most days._

_He is the man who wants to see what others see in him._

_He is the man who was given a so many chances._

_He is the man who will hopefully use those chances to help protect others._

_He is the man who is above all other things is just a man._

_Nothing more._

_He is….._

Castiel tapped his pencil against the paper that was resting on the table in front of him. He couldn't bring himself to sign the man's name. Castiel placed his pencil down and looked over at the bar, where the man in question was leaning against it flirting with a couple of girls who had just entered the bar.

Castiel was appalled and enthralled by the man who was Dean Winchester.

Castiel had now been coming to the same bar every day for weeks…months now, and never, not once had been ever uttered one word of friendly conversation. It was always the same phrases day in and day out 'What's your poison?' or 'The usual?'. Castiel even doubted that the man knew his name. But in Castiel's case that wasn't uncommon. He tended to blend in and be unnoticeable. He was just a part of the crowd that surrounded Dean, but what he wouldn't give for Dean to just speak to him, just once. (Like really speak with him)

He was normal… to normal. The only abnormal thing about him was his name, and in all truth he himself wasn't particularly a fan of it. It had caused him so much grief growing up; beening named after an angel, and not even one that people even knew. 'The angel of Thursday', seriously?

He shrugged his shoulders and looked down at his scribbling once more. He had always wished he could be a writer, but in all honesty he had a well paying job that he couldn't bring himself to quiet from, even if he did loath it and all his co- workers. (Okay, not all but most.)

He sighed and pushed the paper and pencil away from him and across to the empty side of the booth. He looked back over at Dean who was still flirting shamelessly with the girls, which was yet again was a harsh reminder to Castiel that the man wasn't gay and wouldn't be interested.

"What are you working on now Cas?" The bright cheerful voice of his roommate Kara sounded and he ripped his gaze from Dean and over to the curly blond girl who taken a seat across from him in the booth.

"Nothing Kara." He stammered and he quickly began to reach for the paper to bring it back over towards him, but Kara was too quick and she snatched it up and read it.

"Wow, this is amazing Cas. You're really talented." She said with a smile as she handed the paper back over to Castiel, who ears were reddening due to Kara's praise.

"It's not that good, plus it's not even finished." He mumbled into his palm as he avoided eye contact by staring down at the paper.

"Well all you got to do is sign the name of the cute bartender that you have, like, this huge crush on and you're golden." She chuckled as she began to wave over at the bar to get Dean's attention.

"What are you doing?" Castiel hissed as he crinkled the paper into a crumpled up ball as he watched Dean start to approach their booth.

"Getting a drinking, what does it look like?" Kara answered sharply.

"Oh and here I thought it was just because you wanted to torture me." Castiel hissed in a low voice as Dean got closer.

"Nope, just a bonus." She cheerfully as beautiful smile spread across her face as Dean finally arrived to take her drink order.

"Hey. What can I get for you?" Dean said brightly as he placed his hands at the end of the booth causing his muscular arms to flex and lock as he leaned forward closer to Kara.

Kara giggled and then said "gin and tonic, oh and can you get my boyfriend over here a scotch on the rocks."

Castiel's eyes grew wide as he looked from Dean to Kara who was just smirking. Dean's locked arms suddenly went limp as he nodded quickly and turned on his heel, heading back to the bar rather quickly.

"Why the hell did you say that?" Castiel hissed once more.

"Because if I didn't he would have continued to flirt with me and that would have just upset you. I understand about being reluctant to get back in the game after the way your horrid ex-boyfriend dumped you, but setting your sights on a strait man isn't the answer." She sighed as she reached across the table gathering Castiel's hands in hers.

Castiel shrugged. He knew what Kara was saying ways true. He knew that as long as he held on to hopes with Dean he wouldn't have to suffer the heartbreak like he had done before. Castiel knew that Dean was a safe choice because nothing could happen. Thus eliminating the chance for heartbreak, which was all Castiel wanted.

"Can we not talk about him?" Castiel sighed as he ran his tongue over his lower lip.

"Alright, but I am just worried about you Cas. I mean I would like to see you happy, and not sitting in the same bar at the same booth every day." She said in a concerned voice as she tried to give Castiel a reassuring smile.

Castiel squeezed her hand, and just then Dean Winchester had chosen to show up with their drinks at that particular moment. Castiel abruptly pulled away from Kara his cheeks reddening in the process.

"Looks like you got a cherry here." Dean chuckled as he set down Kara's gin and tonic. Castiel felt his face burn even hotter if that was at all possible.

"Believe me, he's no cherry. He likes to keep me up screaming his name." Kara said seductively as Dean's eyes grew wide in surprise. Dean then quickly set down Castiel scotch and hurried back over to the bar once again.

"God damn it Kara! Why did you have to go and say something like that?" Castiel groaned as he shoved his face into his hands, muffling his words.

"Trust me babe. You'll thank me later." She said coolly as she took a little sip of her drink.

"I don't possibly see how, but I'll take your word for it." Castiel muttered bitterly as he took a long sip of his scotch. He felt it burn his throat, but he didn't mind. Scotch was a taste he had required when he had been dating the man he didn't want to talk or think about it at the moment.

Just past one thirty Dean yelled 'Last call'. Kara shook her head, but Castiel got up and stumbled up to the bar. He had already had three beers, two scotches, and half of Kara's gin and tonic. He was now quiet tipsy.

"Cas. Maybe you should call it good." Kara muttered as she watched Castiel stumble away.

"You know? I have come into this bar hundreds of times and this is the first time I have gotten this drunk. It feels great. I feel alive for the first time." Castiel slurred as his body collided with the bar.

He laughed as his eyes locked onto Dean, who was currently wiping down a few tall beer glasses. He waved enthusiastically and Dean raised any eyebrow as he headed over towards the man.

"Are you sure you want another?" Dean asked in a low voice as Castiel nodded his head up and down vigorously. "You know what? I think I have to cut you off. Not just for your sake, but the sake of your sweet girlfriend." Dean said in a level voice as Castiel frowned.

"She's not my girlfriend actually I'm …" He was cut off suddenly because Kara had grabbed his arm and had begun dragging him to the door. Dean blinked in surprise as he watched them leave. He sighed and looked over at the booth the couple had used and noticed that it needed to be bussed. He waltzed over to it and noticed a crumpled piece of paper resting beside the scotch glass that now just held melting ice.

Curiosity quickly got the better of him as he unwrinkled it. He stared at it for a moment, until finally he slumped down into the booth quickly forgetting about bussing the table completely.

* * *

><p>Castiel leaned upon Kara as he half walked and half stumbled down the street.<p>

"If I had known you were a 'lose all common sense drunk' then I wouldn't have let you have those three beers. Just what the hell were you thinking?" She sighed as she continued to lead Castiel back to their place.

"I was thinking I would really like to get a stick up my ass." Castiel slurred and Kara rolled her eyes. She really shouldn't have asked.

After walking three blocks they arrived back at their place they and Kara gently helps Castiel up the stairs into their apartment and into his bed. She leans in the doorway of Castiel's room watching Castiel snuggle deeply into the throws of blankets. Damn he was cute. It was such a shame that he was gay.

"Goodnight Cas." She said in a low sweet voice. She smiled when she heard Castiel grunt in return and she turned heading down the hall to her own room.


	2. Chapter 2

_Since the ones who reviewed asked so nicely =) the more reviews the faster the updates just so you guys know ;D I also want to tell you translations are at the bottom of the page and also tell you that my french grammar is probably really bad. i had to use a translator and so of it might be wrong, heck some of it probably is wrong and i apologize for that. I don't know why but i really love this scene between Cas and Kara. They are such good friends and to be honest i have no idea how that happened. I also really like overwhelmed Cas...he was adorable lol. Cas as a tech? anyone else seeing strange parallels between this and its a terrible life? lol there isn't trust me, but still all the angels seem to work in one place lol XD _

_~Kai_

* * *

><p>The next morning she was awoken by a lot of loud banging and yelling. She groaned as she sat up in bed her hand drifting up to her head and pushing it quickly through her hair. She had a small pulsing headache but that was normal. This was why she chose not to drink because it didn't matter how much or how little she drank she always got a headache. She reached over to her bedside table and picked up the small bottle of aspirin that was resting upon it. She popped the lid up with ease and dumped two of the small red-orange pills into her palm.<p>

She tossed them into her mouth then tipped her back preparing to swallow, but just before she did Castiel burst through her door looking troubled and panicked. She stared at him for a long moment the pills still resting on her tongue. In a fluid motion she tipped her head back once more and swallowed the pills with a little more difficulty now that they were sticking to the back of her throat.

"What's the matter Cas?" She muttered bitterly as she threw back the covers and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"I can't find it." He muttered as he pushed his hands through his disheveled coif of midnight black hair.

"Find what?" She said as she strolled over to her closet looking at its contents very carefully.

"The piece that I wrote last night. You know the one about Dean." Castiel stammered as the panic made his voice grow higher in pitch.

Kara stopped rummaging around in the closet and turned to look back at Castiel. Their eyes connected and the realization hit Castiel like a freight train.

"NO! NO! NO!" He cried as he turned and hurried out of Kara's room, with Kara right on his tail telling him he needed to relax.

"Calm down." She said in a soft voice as Castiel slumped down onto the black leather couch that resided in the living room area. His face was buried in his hands and he was muttering something in a different language that Kara realized was French.

"_Comment cela pourrait-il donc arrivé? Comment aurais-je pu être aussi stupide?_" (1)

Kara blinked in surprise. Castiel spoke French so infrequently Kara had almost forgotten that he was fluent. Kara on the other hand only recognized certain words and phrases. She sighed and slumped down on to the couch next to him gently stroking his back in a reassuring gesture.

"It's okay Cas. Trust me this isn't the end of the world." She breathed as her hand continued to make circles upon his back. "I doubt he even read it and if he had he wouldn't have known which one of us had written it. Not to mention he would have to be pretty pompous to assume that it was about him in the first place. Though, if you ask me it was obvious. By the way Castiel how did you even know all that stuff about him anyways?" She asked in a low voice as Castiel brought his head up from his hands.

"I have been going to that bar everyday for weeks. Months. I don't even know how long now. Ever since I first walked in that man has captured my attention and since then I have just noticed things about him. I wasn't trying to be creepy or stalkerish. In all truth I was just making a list of everything horrible and wonderful about the man that is Dean Winchester." Castiel sighed as he once again buried his face in his hand and started prattling off in French once more. "_Je ne pense pas que je peux le regarder dans les yeux plus. Même s'il ne sait pas que je suis celui qui l'a écrit._" (2)

"How about this; we will go to the bar later today to confront Dean about whether he has read it or not and if he has then we will just claim it's a giant coincidence that we know two guys that are truly that similar."

Castiel just nods his head as he stands up abruptly and shuffles back to his room. Kara sighs and slumps deeper into the couch because she didn't have the heart to tell him she had left the piece of paper there on purpose.

* * *

><p>Castiel sat at his cubicle, his fingers tapping lightly on the keyboard for his computer. He hated his job. He hated being one of the many nameless cronies that worked at this god forsaken company. His boss Zach was a dick, and his boss Michael was an even bigger dick or that was at least what he had been told by his fellow colleague and only friend who worked at the company Uriel.<p>

Uriel was a burly black man who had this sort of mystery about him. Castiel liked him well enough, but he couldn't say he completely trusted him. He was sure that if Uriel got a chance to climb up the latter he would throw Castiel under the bus in a heartbeat. But Castiel didn't blame him. Anyone would do the same to climb the ranks in this company. Even if it was a hell hole. It just goes to show you. It's only worth it if you're powerful and miserable, not just miserable.

Castiel's phone rang and he picked it up stating the company's name cheerfully followed by 'How my I help you?' He listened intently to the compliant nodding his head as if the client could actually see him understanding their dilemma.

"That's easy to fix Miss." He said brightly as he continued to explain the solution in short concise detail. By the time the conversation was finished the lady on the other side of the line was praising him so much that he couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, and if you have any more problems, be sure to call me 1-800-555-xxxx with the extension of xxxx." He said cheerfully as the lady agreed saying thank you three or four more times before she hanging up.

Castiel hung up the phone and looked over at Uriel, who had his headset glued to ear. He was speaking in a stern voice and the others around his cubicle were flinching. He wasn't much of a people person, despite being the funniest person in the office and you could ask anyone about that.

Castiel's phone rang again and he picked it up saying the company's name cheerfully.

"Castiel?" The voice belonged to Zach.

"Yes?" Castiel said slowly unsure why his boss would be calling him on his main line which was mostly used for customers.

"I need you come to my office immediately." He said sternly and Castiel felt the air catch in his throat. That wasn't a good sign.

"Alright." He muttered as he hung up the phone and stood up from his cubicle. Uriel looked over at him startled and mouthed the words 'What's going on?"

'Zach.' Castiel mouthed back as he watched Uriel cringe then give him a sad look.

Castiel pressed his lips together into a line as he turned and headed for the elevator that was on the other end of the office. He pressed the button quickly watching it illuminate. He waited tapping his foot until the elevator door dinged and opened. He stepped inside and pushed the button for floor twenty four. Surprisingly the elevator was empty and that suited Castiel just fine.

He didn't want anyone else to know about his crappy day that just kept on getting crappier. He spent the next minute trying to convince himself that things could always be worse and there were plenty of worse things that could happen other then getting fired or telling a strait guy you write stalkerish poems about him.

Yeah it could get worse. Sure at that moment Castiel couldn't think of specifics but he _knew_ that everything could potentially get worse.

He stood outside of Zach's closed office door before bring himself to knock and open it slowly only peaking his head in. Zach looked up and smiled as he beckoned for Castiel to fully enter his office.

"I have great news Castiel." He said cheerfully making Castiel eyes widen. That was a shock. He had been positive that he was getting fired. "Our rates have been going up and that's because of how wonderful you handle your clients. They always call me, praising you. That's why I want you to be our spokes person. I want you to go out and drum us up more business."

Castiel just stood there in shock. He wasn't sure what to say or even what Zach meant.

"I'm not sure I understand." Castiel said slowly as Zach face dropped slightly in disappointment.

"I want you to be in our next commercial."

Castiel eyes grew wide as he began to shake his head. "No, I couldn't I am to camera shy. There are plenty of decent actors that really would jump at this opportunity. Like Misha Collins or Jensen Ackles. Both of them are brilliant for example." Castiel stuttered as Zach's eyebrows arched.

"Well yes, they are talented, but I just don't believe they have what I am looking for. I believe you can make us look like an upstanding company. Heck I even have a bet going on with Michael who believes you'll fail.

"Well that's a pleasant thought." Castiel muttered under his breath.

"How about this…. How about I give you a couple of days to think about it? If you don't want to do it by the time I ask you again then I will take my idea over to one of the actors you have suggested." Zach said sternly as Castiel just nodded his head up and down. This seemed like a reasonable idea to consider.

"Is that all you wanted to talk to me about sir?" Castiel finally asked after a long moment of silent passed over them.

"Yes, that is all." Zach said suddenly distracted by something on his computer.

"Alright, well I am going back to work then." Castiel said as he slide back over to the door and exited as quickly as possible.

The ride down in the elevator seemed to go a lot slower then when he had been going up and by the time he had returned to his cubicle all of his colleagues were staring at him, silently pressing him for the answers to their questions about Zach. He ignored the pressing eyes and went back to taking calls and the rest of the work day just slipped past him.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations<strong> –

_How could this have happened? How could I be so stupid?_

_I do not think I can look in his eyes more. Even if he does not know that I am the one who wrote it_


	3. Chapter 3

_'Ello lovelies ;D_

_Welcome to the third chapter =) its the lead up to my favorite chapter in the whole entire story. Please enjoy the chapter since i don't have a lot to say about it...i am happy about that...it means i actually like how it mostly turned out...yah. So you know the drill please read, review, and enjoy =) The next chapter should be up soon...tomorrow most likely...i think one chapter a day is plenty...don't want to overwhelm you guys now do i? ;D Oh Sam, you are such a liar...XD_

_~Kai_

* * *

><p>Walking back to his apartment Castiel spotted Kara and her boyfriend standing in front of the building stoop having a rather loud altercation with each other. He frowned. He thought Kara's boyfriend was an asshole, but he had kept his opinion mostly to himself until recently. Now he was beginning to believe Kara saw what he saw.<p>

"You told me the last time that this would be the last time. You are a dirty rotten pig." She screeched as the man shrugged his shoulders and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not that big of deal." He sighed as if he was annoyed.

"To you maybe, but I am sick of it. I have given myself every excuse to stay with you, but I just can't justify any of them anymore." Her voice had gotten low as she pushed the man's hand off her shoulder.

"Hey babe, don't be that way. I promise I'll do better next time." He stammered suddenly alarmed by her reaction.

"NO! No more promises. No more of this. I am done." She said in a soft exhale as she turned and headed for the door of the building.

"Hey wait!" The guy yelled as he reached out and gripped her wrist yanking her back over to him.

Kara attempted to pull away but the guys grip held strong as he then struck her across the face. The man released her wrist and watched her stagger backwards into the door before he started to advance on her once more.

Castiel began to sprint towards the stoop not even bothering to worry about the pain that started shooting through his side.

"Hey pick on someone your own size." Castiel yelled as he reached up and grabbed a fist full of the man's shirt preventing him from advancing any further on to Kara.

"Oh so I should then pick on you? You Queer!" He snapped as he whirled around his fist connecting with Castiel's jaw making him stagger backwards and fall down the stoop. He heard Kara screaming and then the man yelled something. Castiel tried to stand up and when he finally did, he realized his head was now throbbing. He hobbled back up the stoop and slammed his own fist into the man's right eye.

The man stared back at him stunned for a moment until he doubled over because of Kara's sudden swift kick to his groin.

"Stay the fuck away from me and him. I don't want to see you anymore and if I do I am going to call the police." She yelled as she grabbed Castiel's hand and dragged him to the apartment building slamming the door behind them.

She gently led Castiel up to their apartment and sat him down on one of the dining room chairs as she went and got some ice for Castiel swollen cheek.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't think he would get that violent." Her voice cracking as gently pressed the ice against Castiel's inflamed cheek.

"It's alright. Not your fault." Castiel muttered as he cringed at the ice's touch.

"I still feel responsible." She muttered as tears began to streak down her cheek.

"No, please it's alright I swear. Though I am going to have quiet the shiner." He sighed as he touched his cheek and flinched. "I guess my acting career will be short lived then." He said the last part with a light chuckle as Kara's eyes brows arched in confusion.

"What?" She asked slowly.

"Well you know my day started out pretty crummy…then I thought it was getting crummier when my boss called me up to his office, but it was actually a good thing, but then my day just kind of went back to being crummy." Castiel huffed as he slouched down deeper into the chair.

"I think you should go to the hospital Castiel. You hit the pavement really hard and I am worried about a concussion." She muttered as went back to the kitchen to retrieve more ice.

"No, I have to go see Dean, remember? I have to find out if he thinks I am a creepier or not." Castiel said even though he winced slightly.

"Don't you think Dean can wait for one more day?" Kara muttered returning with more ice.

"Here, will this appease you? How about I go to the hospital and you go back to the bar to get my poem back." He said hurriedly. Kara bit her lips, but nodded.

"Fine." She muttered rather reluctantly.

* * *

><p>Kara twirled her hair upon her finger as she continued to sit in Castiel's normal booth. Dean kept shooting her odd glances ever since she had entered. She waved at him a couple of times but he ignored her so she went back to twirling her hair.<p>

"Hey can I get you anything?" a voice sounded and she looked up and stared into the hazel eyes of a very tall man. She blinked in surprise and her hand fell onto the table as she gapped at him.

"A…Beer would be nice." She managed to stammer as the tall man turned and waltzed back to the bar. He caught Dean's attention and pointed over towards the booth Dean rolled his eyes then fished out a glass and went to the tap. He filled it quickly and handed over to the tall man, who then punched him playfully in the shoulder before turning and heading back over to the booth.

Kara tensed as he neared the booth and placed her drink gently in front of her. She was about to open her mouth to speak, but noticed that he had already left her behind heading back to the bar. At that moment she felt an odd feeling drop into the pit of her stomach.

She looked back at her glass as her fingers traced across its smooth surface she looked up once more and was surprised to see Dean sliding into the seat across from her.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Dean said slowly surveying her face cautiously

"You want to know where Castiel is?" She asked slowly slightly surprise.

"Who?" Dean muttered

"Castiel? The guy I was with yesterday. The guy who normally comes in here every day, and sits exactly where you are sitting." She sighs as she griped her beer glass and brought it up to her lips.

"His name is Castiel?" Dean asked slowly and Kara just nodded. This was an odd conversation. "How come he isn't with you?"

"Because he got into a fight." She said with a shrug as she watched in amusement as Dean's eyes widen in panic.

"Is he okay?" Dean asked abruptly.

"I believe so, but I haven't talked to him since I dropped him off at the hospital…Wait, why do you even care?" She said her eyes narrowing up Dean, who suddenly looked very uncomfortable as he shifted slightly in his seat.

"I don't….I mean you just get use to seeing someone every day I guess. Oh, by the way, you left this on the table last night. It's really good." Dean muttered as he reached down into his pocket and extracted the crumpled piece of paper.

"Thanks…." Her voice trailed off as she tried to decide to give Castiel the credit she knew he didn't want. She pondered this for a few moments before she completely made up her mind.

"Dean we have a problem." The tall man's voice startled Kara and her eyes shot up to look the man in the eyes. His attention was completely focused on Dean and Kara casted her eyes down at the table.

"Sam what are you talking about? The bar is practically empty so what are you referring too?" Dean sighed while resting his head in the palm of his hand which was perched upon the table by his elbow.

"Ellen called. She can't find a baby sitter for Jo. She said you owed her. She wants to bring her over so she and Bobby can have their annual date night. So what are you planning to do? You can't keep a five year old here at the bar." Sam said sternly and Dean's hands slipped revealing his now slacking jaw.

"My roommate and I can watch her. Our apartment is just down the street from here. We would be happy to help." Kara interjected suddenly making both of them to turn and stare at her blankly. She rolled her eyes.

"No we couldn't." The man Dean had called Sam stated sternly.

"Well, I don't believe you have any other options." She replied back curtly and Sam's eyes narrowed upon her.

"She's right Sam. The bar will be picking up soon and then neither of us will have the time to watch the girl. We need her." He replied slowly looking over at Kara, whose face held a smug smile.

Suddenly the bar door swung open and an older looking women with child in her arms crossed over toward the brothers and Kara. The child was a girl with long curly blond hair and wide eyes. She had a light blue dress on and Kara couldn't help but compare the girl to Alice, from _Alice in Wonderland. _

"Hello boys." The women Kara presumed was Ellen spoke, as she gently placed her daughter down on girl's own feet.

"Hey Ellen." Both of the men say together making it sound like they were getting a scolding which made Kara snicker. The taller man whose name was Sam shot her a dirty look.

"Sorry to kind pull you into this, but the sitter fell through and I figured her favorite uncles would be able to care for her for a couple of hours." She said sternly narrowing her eyes upon the boys, who looked down at the table obviously nerved by the women's stare.

"Actually, I volunteered to watch her." Kara spoke up suddenly. Making the whole group except the little girl, whose attention was focused primarily o n her shoes as she tapped them up and down upon the wooden floor of the bar.

"Who are you?" Ellen asked slowly arching an eyebrow at Kara.

"Sam's new girl friend." She replied with a smile and Dean nodded his head up and down in agreement.

"Yeah! She is really good with kids. I mean look at how good she is taking care of Sam." Dean said cheerfully, while jabbing Sam in the ribs to keep him silent.

"Oh! Welcome to the family. It's nice to see Sam out there once again after that whole Jess thing. I am so proud of you Sam." She said gently reaching across the table and gripping Sam's shoulder firmly in a comforting gesture.

Kara casted a quick look at Sam, whose cheeks were a bright red color and also not to mention he was avoiding eye contact with everyone who was situated around the table.

"Anyways, I assume you need to get going. If you would like, you can come pick her up at my place." Kara said politely, but Ellen shook her head.

"No, these boys can pick her up after I call them. They at least need to spend a few minutes with their niece." She said firmly as she bent down and kissed the girl on the cheek.

Jo looked up from her feet and glared over at the Kara and for a brief moment Kara felt scared.

"You be good now Jo." Ellen said sternly and the girl nodded. Ellen smiled and waved to the group as she turned and headed out of the bar.

"Hey Jo. I'm Kara." Kara said as she stuck out her hand for Jo to shake.

Jo stared at it for a moment, then shrugged and turned to Sam and Dean. "You have got to be kidding." She said as she folded her arms across her chest and both Sam and Dean raise an eyebrow at her. "Just because you can pull the wool over my mother's eyes doesn't mean you can pull them over mine." She finished her statement with a curt nod of her head and the guys just gapped at her.

"Okay, yeah we fooled your mom. Sam and Dean here need to work tonight and I volunteered to watch you. But I have this roommate that I know you're bound to like. Every woman who meets them does." She said cheerfully and a pondering look passed across her face.

"Fine, but I demand ice cream for dinner." She said stamping her foot.

"No!" Dean stated firmly and Jo glared at him.

"Yeah sure. My roommate keeps ice cream around because they secretly have a sweet tooth, but they would never admit it." Kara said with a shrug as Jo's eyes got wide with excitement.

"Come on let's go, hurry." She said eagerly as she reached out and grabbed Kara's hand dragging her from her seat from the booth and out of the bar.

"That girl can really think on her feet." Dean muttered as he sat up from the booth and nudged Sam in the shoulder. "If she wasn't seeing someone I would totally fight you for her." Dean chuckled and Sam let out an exasperated sigh.

"I'm not interested in her Dean." Sam snapped as he shook his head and strolled away from Dean and back over to the bar.

Dean frowned at his brother, and then went on to bus the table. He noticed immediately that Kara had once again forgotten the poem. He would have to bring it to her apartment when he went to go pick up Jo. Then he groaned as he realized he didn't know where Kara lived.

He sighed and soothed out the crumpled paper once more unconsciously. He then realized what he was doing and noticed that on the back of the sheet Kara had scrawled her address upon it. He chuckled and folded the paper up and shoved it in his pocket. She seemed to be a step ahead of them, that's for sure.


	4. Chapter 4

_Here is chapter four because you guys were so adamant that you needed and wanted it. For some reason i'm not as sure you need my writing as much as you think i do, but i am more than willing to supply. XD You guys are awesome. This is probably my favorite chapter out of the eleven that make up this story. Its just so fluffy and silly. Nothing serious happens in its just a little fun with with Cas, Kara, and Jo... Everything about this chapter is just to cute...i'm sorry for the cavities it may cause XD So you know the drill Read, Review, and Enjoy. _

_~Kai_

* * *

><p>Jo held on tightly to Kara's hand as they walked down the street to Kara's apartment. Jo was silent until they walked up the cement steps and into the building.<p>

"Is your roommate nice?" She asks in a quiet voice.

"Yes. He is probably the nicest person I know." She said cheerfully as she looked down at Jo with a sweet smile.

"He? You live with a boy? Then why did you tell my mom that you were dating Uncle Sam?" She asked as they ascended the stairs up to the apartment.

"Yeah, but he isn't my boyfriend. He doesn't like me like that and I told your mom that I was dating your uncle so she could trust me a little more. I know it was wrong, but I was trying to help out your uncles. Plus is it really so bad that you get to spend time with me?" Kara asked and Jo shook her head.

"I already like you better then my uncles. They are totally boring. They like to think that they are cool, but they are so not." Jo said firmly and Kara chuckled. "Do you think they are cool?"

"Well I think your Uncle Sam is pretty cool." She said slowly "And I know of one person who thinks your Uncle Dean is pretty cool."

"Seriously? Are they like a stupid head or something?" Jo said and Kara snickered.

"Sometimes I wonder the exact same thing." She said as she pulled the door open slightly.

Kara heard Jo gasp. Kara wasn't use to this type of reaction when entering the apartment she shared with Castiel. Sure it was decent apartment. Fairly large in size with plenty of room for both of them to live with one another and not what to rip each other throats out. The Kara saw what Jo had gasped at.

Castiel was lying upon the couch with ice pressed against his cheek. It reminded Kara of when she left him here after he insisted she go to the bar and talk with Dean. Castiel looked up and dropped the ice pack into his lap as both he and Jo had a small staring contest with each other.

"Kara, who is that?" He asked not breaking his gaze from Jo even though he was addressing Kara.

"This is Jo. I volunteered you and me to babysit for a couple of hours. Trust me you'll thank me later.

"I highly doubt that." He muttered as he stood up from the couch and walked over to greet them. "Hey, I'm Castiel." He said as he bent down and became eye level with Jo.

"Hey." Jo muttered in a low voice, now avoiding eye contact with Castiel because of his closeness. "You were right." She then muttered again as she turned to Kara who just nodded her head.

"See I knew you would like him." She said cheerfully. "Now how about that ice cream you wanted." Kara said as she turned and headed to the kitchen leaving Castiel and Jo behind.

"What happened to you eye?" She asked perking her head back up and staring at his purple cheek.

"Got into a fight with this jerk, who wanted to hurt Kara." He said with a sigh.

"But she said you didn't like her. You don't help people you don't like." She said suddenly sounding upset and Castiel's eyes went wide.

"No! I do like Kara, but not the way you believe. I…. Ah…. Actually prefer someone else. But Kara is my best friend and I do care about her a lot. I wouldn't want anyone to hurt her." He said with a curt nod and Jo nodded her head up and down too. Castiel smiled.

"Well that's good because she likes my Uncle Sam." She said brightly and Castiel eyes went wide.

"Your Uncle Sam huh? Well I am glad that Kara can move on so quickly." He muttered under his breath as he stood back up. "Hey do you want to watch a movie? Go over to the book case and on the second self closest to the bottom you'll find the entire movie collection Kara and I own. There are plenty to choose from, but I suggest the rated G ones." He said with another smile as he ruffled Jo's hair before she skipped off to the bookcase to pick a movie.

He looked over at Jo quickly making sure she was completely engrossed at picking out a movie, and headed swiftly to the kitchen.

"Kara! Just what were you thinking? Taking on a babysitting job and for a boy no less. You just dumped your boyfriend a couple of hours ago." He hissed.

Kara sighed and continued to scoop the vanilla ice cream into two of the three bowls she had pulled out of the cabinet. "Okay to be completely honest I actually did this more for you, but I am not going to tell you why. Now tell me do you have a concussion or not?" She said in a monotone voice.

Castiel scowled at her evasiveness. "No, I don't have a concussion. Just a fairly large bump on the head. The doctor gave me some really heavy duty aspirin and in a couple of days I will be as good as new. I mean other then my purple eye of course." He said with a shrug.

"Well, would you feel better if I made you some ice cream?" She said brightly as she waved the third empty bowl in front of his face.

"Yes, I believe that it would make me feel better." He said happily.

"I picked one. I picked one." Jo's voice suddenly sounded as she came bounding into the kitchen the movie case clutched tightly in her hand. "Oh ice cream!" She squealed in delight. "Can I have sprinkles on mine please?"

"Yes of course. What movie did you pick?" Kara said as turned slightly and opened the pantry exacting the sprinkles and placing them upon the counter in front of the three bowls. "Castiel, could you open them, while I get the whip cream and chocolate syrup from the refrigerator?" Castiel nodded and reached out and grabbed the small bottle of sprinkles.

He fiddled with the lid for a few moments, and when Kara returned with the whip cream and the chocolate syrup in hand, he still hadn't opened the bottle.

"If you want I could try…" Kara said slowly but was cut off by Castiel snapping at her.

"No! I got it." He actually had quite a bit of macho pride for a gay man. Finally he gave the lid a really hard twist and the sprinkles exploded from the bottle showering them with the tiny multi colored sugar crystals.

"Castiel!" Kara sputters since she can barely contain her laughter as she tries to brush the sprinkles from her hair. Jo was also giggling and shaking her head like a wet dog as to remove the sprinkles that had fallen on her. Castiel just shrugged and began to laugh right along with them.

"So I guess no sprinkles. Can you live with that?" He said in between the group's fits of laughter and Jo just nodded her head while giving Castiel a wide smile.

After the majority of the sprinkles were cleaned up all three of were curled up on the couch while _The Little Mermaid_ started. Jo watched the movie intently, while singing along with all of Ariel's songs. And together both Kara and Jo pressed Castiel into singing Sebastian's part in _Under the Sea_.

By the end of the movie Jo was passed out on the couch cuddling closely to Kara, who had slipped in the Disney's _Lion King_, just in case Jo woke up again. Castiel stood up and headed back to the kitchen taking their dirty ice cream bowls with him. It was a little past midnight, when he heard the knock upon the door.

He looked over at the couch where both girls were passed out on, while _I Just Can't Wait to be King_ played softly in the background. He answered the door with a smile, but it quickly faded away as his eyes met with a pair of beautiful jade ones that could only belong to one person. Dean Winchester.

"Hey!" He seemed just as shocked to see Castiel as Castiel was to see him.

"Hi." Castiel mumbled back still completely in shock that Dean Winchester was standing at his front door. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick up Jo. Kara volunteered to watch her, and the bar got pretty swamped so I really owe her." Dean's voice faded away as a confused expression slid across his face.

"What?" Castiel said in a rush and Dean just shook his head.

"Ah, do you know that you have sprinkles in your hair?" Dean asked slowly as if he was unsure how to phrase his question, while he leaned forward into Castiel's personal space.

"Oh yeah. I actually thought I had gotten all of them out, but it seems I have missed a few." Castiel muttered as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Are you okay?" Dean said suddenly making Castiel's eye brows rise in confusion.

"Yes." He said slowly.

"Really that's good." Dean mumbled suddenly looking down at the floor.

"Hey come on in. I will wake the girls up in a minute. Do you want a drink?" Castiel asked as he moved away from the entrance to the door giving Dean enough room to enter.

"Ah no, I probably shouldn't but thanks for asking." Dean said with a shrug as he entered the apartment, while looking around cautiously.

"So you live with her?" Dean asked suddenly as Castiel gently shut the door behind him.

"With Kara? Yeah. We have been roommates for years. The other day at the bar she was just trying to get a rise out of me, by saying she was my girlfriend." Castiel said with a small chuckle.

"Oh. So you and her have never?"

"No." Castiel frowned. He didn't like what Dean was implying with his questions. Why would he even care if had or hadn't. Dean didn't even know his name.

"Oh…." Dean fell silent and awkwardness followed quickly behind.

"How about I go wake up the girls now?" Castiel said quickly hoping to get out of the silence as quickly as possible.

"No. Let them sleep a little longer." Dean said suddenly his jade eyes locking with Castiel's sapphire ones once more.

"Alright." Castiel muttered with a shrug of indifference even though he felt completely the opposite.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Dean said urgently, and Castiel once more raised his eyebrows.

"I'm fine." He said curtly unsure what Dean was getting at.

Suddenly Dean was advancing towards him and gently he placed his thumb on Castiel bruised cheek. Castiel felt all the air in his lungs escape as Dean just stood there staring so intently at him.

"I didn't think I would miss you." Dean muttered as if he was in a trance. Suddenly he started to lean in closer but right before their lips were about to touch, Jo ran in, making them jerk apart and staring blankly at one another.

"Hey Dean." She said brightly as she quickly latched her arms around his leg. Dean chuckled.

"Hey Jo. I came here to pick up. Ready to go?" Dean asked as Jo shook her head.

"Kara and Castiel are so much fun. I would much rather have them babysit me, then you or Uncle Sam." She said pleasantly.

"Well ouch. Okay. I will be sure to inform your mother of that then. Well thanks Cas for taking care of Jo." He said as he gathered the little girl up into his arms and headed back towards the door, but before he exited he stopped and with his free hand fished into the pocket of his jeans. He pulled out a very stained and crumpled piece of paper.

"This belongs to you." He said holding it out. Castiel swallowed and reached out cautiously for the paper. "You're really talented." Dean suddenly added making Castiel turn a bright shade of red.

"Thanks." He mumbled to the floor as he gripped the paper firmly in his hand. His fingers linger upon Deans for a short moment before Dean clears his throat.

"I'll see you later Cas." Dean muttered as he pulled open the door and strolled outside the apartment. Castiel exhaled sharply and turned, storming into the living room where Kara was busy sitting, still watching the remaining part of the _Lion King_.

"You told him I wrote this?" He stammered as he waved the piece of paper in front of Kara's face. Kara scowled and batted it away.

"No. I didn't have too. You have much neater handwriting then I do." She muttered.

"What? How would he know…?" His voice faded away as he unfolded the paper and recognized Kara's chicken scratch on the back that their address was scrawled in. Looking at them both it was easy to see that they were written by two completely different people.

"I tried to hold her back." Kara said suddenly. "She had heard him enter, but I wanted to give you guys at least five minutes. So what happened?"

"Nothing happened. Why would anything have happened? Dean was just here to pick up his niece that's all." Castiel said in a rush as he felt his cheeks flush once more.

"Oh but something was close to happening, wasn't it? I mean come on its written all over your face." She said with a sly smile, as she stood up from the couch. "You can thank me later." She called over her shoulder heading down the hall towards her room.

Before she vanished into her room, Castiel was sure he heard her humming _Can You Feel the Love Tonight. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Translations are down at the bottom of the page, and i once again apologize for my bad French grammar. Thats just what happens when you use a translator and also know nothing about French in the first place...which is bad since i took two years of it in highschool...i would have thought more would have rubbed off, but no such luck. I would find it hard to believe, but i am sure there is someone out there that didn't know Castiel's outfit (not actually a tax account lol) was based of the comic book/ fictional character John Constatine...he is a demon slayor, monster slayer, ect (for those who don't know). Personally i don't know a lot about him either, I do know though that Keanu Reeves stars in the constatine movie. My referances to him are not suppose to be as bashing as they may come across, but ehh... More Constantine remarks to come lol in future chapters XD. _

_Anyways please read, review, and enjoy =)_

_~Kai_

* * *

><p>Kara strolled into the kitchen the next morning and was surprised to find Castiel cooking breakfast while humming a tune she didn't recognize. He smiled at her as she trudged over to the coffee maker that sat beside the stove that Castiel was standing in front of.<p>

"You seem rather cheerful this morning." She said brightly as she tugged a mug from the cabinet that was above the coffee maker. "Any particular reason?" She asked a smile tugging gently on her lips.

"No. It's just a good morning that's all. Are you working today?" He asked changing the subject subtly.

"Yeah, Wednesdays are busy nights. I can't not." She sighed as watched the coffee drip into the pot.

"You know you could just quit." Castiel stated firmly, as he stirred the eggs that were in the frying on the stove.

"I can't do that. I have to pay rent." She said sternly still watching the coffee very intently.

"I can pay your half until you get another job. You're not safe there, now that you have broken up with your thug of an idiot boyfriend." Castiel muttered looking over at Kara, who had a pained look spread across her face.

"I know." She said quietly as she finally reached for the filled coffee pot pouring it quickly into her mug. She picked it up and wrapped her hand around it and blew at the steam that floated from it.

"Please don't get in over your head Kara. I want to help you. You're my best friend for a reason. I care about you." He said slowly as he removed the frying pan from the stove and over to counter. He placed it down quickly and looked over at Kara, who was staring darkly into the black abyss of her coffee.

"Thanks Cas." She mumbled as she looked up quickly. She then gave him a soft smile and strolled off back to her room. Castiel sighed and turned back to his scrambled eggs. He scrapped them upon a plate and walked into the living room and sat upon the couch turning the television on in the process.

He watched fifteen minutes of the news intently as he shoveled eggs into his mouth, slowly he became bored of the news and ran out of eggs. Kara strolled out of her room once more, but she didn't speak to Castiel, and Castiel wasn't surprised. Kara's independent attitude was sometimes such a pain in the ass. But what could he really say he was just as or more stubborn then she was.

Castiel finally gave up on the news and gathered up his plate. He walked back to the kitchen, where he noticed that Kara was munching on a bowl of cereal. He placed his plate in the sink and trudged back to his room. He had to get ready to go to work in about fifteen minutes.

Castiel pulled on his everyday business attire. This consisted of a dark navy blue suit jacket and matching pants. A white button up shirt and a blue tie that hung loosely around his neck. He attempted to comb his unruly mat of black hair, but the attempt was fruitless so he gave up and grabbed his tan trench coat that hung on the back of his door on a hook. Castiel was in such a hurry by then that when he rushed out the door he didn't hear Kara's sarcastic comment by his choice of dress. The door slammed and Kara remained there standing in the kitchen washing the dishes.

"I tell him every day that dressing up like your favorite superhero is only becoming up until the age of seven, but does he listen….Noooo." She muttered as she scrubbed the dishes harder.

* * *

><p>Work for Castiel wasn't much different then another day. Uriel kept badgering him about why he had went to see Zach for the other day, but Castiel just shrugged it off. He didn't want to explain that what Zach wanted was actually a good thing that would make Uriel jealous.<p>

In between the calls he received on his land line, he got a call on his cell phone from a number he didn't recognize. He looked at it for a moment then noticed a voicemail. Castiel pressed the little message button and listened intently as it began to play back.

"Hey Cas, it's Dean." Castiel nearly dropped his phone as the message continued "So I just wanted to call and thank you again for watching Jo. She won't stop talking about you guys now. You guys really won her over. Ah, anyways I actually was going call about what happened last night. I am sorry. I don't know what came over me. If you want we can just forget it." Castiel gapped he didn't want to forget it. "You probably think I am weird or something or possibly how I got your phone number. You know what calling you was a mistake. I'll…" There was a loud click suddenly as the message ended because Dean had suddenly hung up the phone.

Castiel sighed and placed his cell phone on his desk. He stared at it longingly as if the longer he looked at it the more likely it would be to have Dean call him back.

"Castiel? What has got you so preoccupied?" Uriel's voice sounded suddenly and he jumped in his seat. He quickly grabbed his cell phone and shoved it into a pocket of his trench coat.

"Nothing really why? Do I seem preoccupied to you?" He asked innocently and Uriel frowned.

"Well, yes you do actually but it's not a big deal." He said slowly.

"I'm sorry, but a few things have come up and I have been feeling a bit stressed out lately." Castiel sighed as he pushed his hands through his hair.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Don't worry about it too much. Why don't you take a vacation? You use too do that all the time with your friend….What was his name again." Uriel muttered as he bit his lip searching for the name of Castiel's friend. "Oh! Balthazar." He finished brightly and Castiel cringed.

"Balthazar and I don't speak much these days. In fact, the last time I have heard from him he was back in France and that was months ago. He was helping to promote a new and stylish clothing line. Well at least that was what the tabloid said before I stuffed it back on the news rack." Castiel muttered the last part under his breath and Uriel looked at him with a confused expression.

"So you guys broke up? What? Why didn't you tell me?" He snapped and Castiel shrugged.

"I don't know. The only one I really told was Kara, but I mean, I couldn't not really tell her though since she is my roommate after all." He finished in an exasperated tone as he closed his eyes.

"Have you tried to get in contact with him?" Uriel inquired harshly and Castiel shook his head.

"No." Castiel said in a low voice.

"Well now I understand why you're preoccupied." Uriel said confidently and Castiel opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow at his co-worker.

"You do?" He asked skeptically and Uriel nodded his head.

"Yes, because Balthazar is back in town." He said brightly and Castiel's eyes widened in horror.

"What?" Castiel snapped harshly as he shot to his feet; startling Uriel and making him take a step back.

"Yeah, it was on the cover of _People_…or _Us Weekly_….or something like that, I don't remember." He muttered.

"_Pourquoi est-ce qui m'arrive? Que je n'ai jamais fait pour ous Dieu? Je veux dire je sais que je n'ai pas toujours fait les bons choix, mais ... Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi lui?__" _(1)Castiel began to mutter frantically and Uriel rolled his eyes and back away heading over towards his cubical. "_Peut-être que je suis sur la pensée ce que c'est? Il pourrait même pas envie de venir me voir quand même? __Après__ tout ce qu'il a été celui qui a rompu avec moi._" (2)

Most, if not all the eyes, in the office were now on Castiel who was still muttering frantically in French. Castiel looked at the clock that was on his computer and noticed how early it was still in the day and groaned. When had life suddenly gotten so stressful anyways? He sighed and quickly pressed his forehead to the cool Formica desk top. He had been a fool to think that things would just go smoothly from then on.

* * *

><p>Kara pulled on her uniform for work, and was about to head out when Castiel stormed through the door looking like he had the other morning when he realized he had lost his poem about Dean. She frowned, what could possibly be the problem now?<p>

"Did you know?" Castiel shouted and Kara raised an eyebrow. She had no idea what Castiel was referring to.

"Did I know what?" She asked slowly.

"That Balthazar was coming back to town?" He snapped and Kara's eyes grew wide as she shook her head.

"He is?" She muttered and Castiel groaned. "Wait, why are you even worried about this? So what if he is coming back? You told me you were over him and that was why you were going to pursue Dean."

"I just…I don't know. I guess I am just pathetic and I never said I was pursuing Dean." He mumbled as his cheeks began to redden at the mention of Dean's name.

"You're not pathetic Cas." She said softly as Castiel looked up at her with his bright blue eyes.

"Then why do I feel like I am." He mumbled moving towards the living room, where he slouched down upon the couch.

"I am going to work. If I need you I'll call you on your cell since, I am going to assume that you'll be going out to the bar." She said over her shoulder as Castiel just nodded his head, not even bothering to give her a verbal response.

Castiel sat there on the couch for a few moments stewing about the fact that his ex-boyfriend was back in town. He knew what Kara had said about not worrying about it was true. He shouldn't worry about it. He shouldn't worry about the countless men that Balthazar had probably been with it, while he was practically celibate. He frowned and tipped his head back so he was staring up at the ceiling. He obviously still had feeling for Balthazar or he wouldn't be worrying about him, but then where did that leave his feelings for Dean? He groaned and stood back up. He grabbed his trench coat and hustled out of the apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Translation<strong> –

1) Why is this happening to me? What have I ever done to you God? I mean I know I haven't always made the right choices but... Why me? Why now? Why him?

2) Maybe I'm over thinking this? He might not even want to come and see me anyways? After all he was the one who broke up with me


	6. Chapter 6

_Oh Castiel, you should know that this will never work, i mean come on just look at all the movies out there. Sorry i didn't upload yesterday...i just didn't feel like it, but here the next chapter and it's bright and early here so you have all day...or all night depending on your timezone to enjoy this chapter if you want too. Here Balthazar makes his entrance. He is my second favorite angel i knew i would have to give him screen time. i really can't help it he just demands it with his ahhh amazingness? Also thanks all for your most wonderful reviews...i will try to reply back more often, but i'm in summer classes at my college so i'm a tad bit busy, but i will manage my time...i swear...that was more to convince myself then you guys lol XD Now please Read, Review, and Enjoy =D_

_~Kai_

* * *

><p>Castiel slid in his normal booth and cautiously looked over at the bar, where Dean was standing behind chatting up a pair of pretty women. Castiel immediately tensed and looked away, his gaze falling upon the table. Maybe what had happened last night with Dean had been a mistake. Maybe he didn't even want to see Castiel and that was why he had attempted to leave him a message earlier. Castiel sighed and buried his face in his hands.<p>

"Hey Cas, what can I get you?" The sound of Dean's voice made Castiel's head shoot up and their eyes locked on one another's. Dean smiled pleasantly and Castiel opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

Dean's smile faded and he looked down at the floor quickly then back at Castiel. "Sorry about earlier with the message. I asked Kara for your number. I figured its best that what almost happened last night, just didn't happen period." Dean said curtly and Castiel felt his mouth go dry.

"Is that what you want to do?" Castiel rasped out because his was dry.

"I pushed myself on you, and I shouldn't have." Dean says quickly and watches Castiel intently to see his reaction.

"No….I didn't…." Castiel was interrupted by his cell phone ringing and he cursed as he flipped it opened and snarled into the receiver.

"Cassie! It's so nice to hear your voice even if it's just as hostile as ever." Castiel felt all the color drain from his face at the sound of Balthazar's voice on the other end of the line.

"Look I see you're busy. Don't worry about it Cas. It never happened." Dean said abruptly turning away from the table and hurrying back to the sanctity of the bar before Castiel even had a chance to stop or explain anything.

Castiel groaned and Balthazar's voice sounded once again making Castiel realize that he was still on the phone.

"Cassie I was wondering if you would like to see each other since I am going to be in town for a couple of days?" Balthazar's voice sounds surprisingly cautious as he spoke.

"No! Not particularly." Castiel hissed into the phone.

"Look, I know I didn't handle things all that well, but I have always cared about you." Balthazar's voice sounded suddenly condescending and Castiel clenched his hand that wasn't holding his phone into a fist.

"You didn't handle things well? You barely handled things period. You basically told me your career is more important than me and then you jetted off to countries unknown. You are a selfish arrogant asshole." Castiel said through gritted teeth.

"It would be nice if you actually said that to my face." Castiel felt a rush of terror pass through him and gazed over at the door because the voice was no longer coming through the receiver. Castiel felt panic start to bubble up in his chest as he watched Balthazar stroll over to the booth that Castiel was residing.

Castiel looked over at Dean who was seemed to be watching them intently, but as soon as their eyes locked with one another's Dean looked away, and Castiel felt a sharp pain shoot through his chest.

"How the hell did you find me Balthazar?" Castiel said in a hushed voice not wanting to make a scene.

"I asked the one and only Kara, of course. I can't believe she is still working at the dump of a strip club. I would have thought she would have graduated up to something more profitable." Balthazar chuckled and Castiel eyes narrowed upon him.

"She's a good person. She is a better person then you will ever be. So don't talk about her like she is in a lower class." Castiel spat as Balthazar shrugged.

"Fine. I won't bad mouth your roommate…Anyways that wasn't the reason I really wanted to see you anyways. I was actually hoping to find out that you have actually missed me, and I can see that with you sitting in a bar all alone that you do." Balthazar said slowly and Castiel had to fight the urge to punch him in the face.

"I'm not lonely. In fact I have moved on from you, and I have a new boyfriend. The bartender over there." Castiel's felt the air catch in his lungs once as he spoke the lie to Balthazar, who raised his eye brows in skepticism. Castiel quickly waved over at Dean to join them.

Dean stared at them for a moment as if he was weighing his options, until finally he caved and trudged over to the booth with an unpleasant scowl.

"What can I get you Cas?" He muttered sounding completely uninterested and Castiel bit his lip. The lie wouldn't be convincing without Dean actually playing along.

"Actually _honey_ I just wanted to introduce you to my ex. He didn't believe you existed." Castiel spoke slowly as he tried to convey what was really happening through the panic in his eyes. Dean opened his mouth to speak, but then he only nodded his head up and down.

A wave of relief flooded over Castiel and he gave Dean a genuine smile. He had no idea that Dean felt his heart skip a beat or two.

"Yeah, we have been dating for a couple of months now." Dean lied as he pushed himself into the booth beside Castiel.

"Really? So do you know about Castiel condition?" Balthazar asked smugly and Castiel felt his cheeks flushed a deep red and he looked down at the table.

"Oh I know good and well that he quiet domineering in the bedroom." Dean said smugly as he wrapped his arm firmly around Castiel's waist.

"You….You know about that? Only after a couple of months?" Balthazar muttered as if he couldn't believe it. Dean nodded his head up and down as an arrogant smile spread across his face.

"Yes, Cas and I are deeply committed to each other." Castiel bit his lip. Dean was pushing the lie a little bit too far and soon Balthazar would see right through it.

"What he means is that we really care about one another. That was how our relationship started." Castiel suddenly interject and both Dean and Balthazar looked at him as if shocked to see that he was still sitting there.

Balthazar looked at the both of them skeptically. "I find it somewhat hard to believe that Castiel would let you in. He barely let me in." Balthazar muttered offhandedly making Castiel frown.

Balthazar did have a point. Castiel was the type of person that kept people about an arm's length away, but it wasn't like he really meant to. It was just the way he was.

"Well I have to admit. It was hard to get him to speak with me at first, but he quickly warmed up to me and from then on it was history." Dean said with a slight shrug of his shoulders. "Anyways I got to get back to work. The drinks won't serve themselves."

Dean stood up from the booth and sauntered back over behind the bar as he gave Castiel a bright smile before starting to help get drinks for the other bar patrons. Castiel blushed then looked down at the table.

"Well, I have to get going Cassie. I promise that I will stop by later. Maybe we can get together before I have to head back out. Please at least think about it." He whispered his last sentence into Castiel's ear as he stood up from the booth and exited the bar.

Castiel groaned and placed his head upon the table. When had things gotten so complicated, oh yeah, when had decided to lie to Balthazar. Wait! Why had Dean helped him? Dean had been pretty adamant that what had happened the other night was a mistake and that he was sorry about it. Castiel raised his head and looked quickly over at Dean, who was chatting with a different pair of pretty girls. Castiel grumbled and placed his head back down on the table.

"Where's Kara?" The voice startled Castiel and he looked up once more staring deeply into a pair of hazel eyes. He blinked once in surprise to see Sam standing at the end of the booth.

"At work. She works nights on most days." Castiel muttered off handedly, while remaining discreet about Kara's job.

"What does she do?" Sam asked quickly and Castiel arched an eyebrow at him.

"She's a dancer. Why do you care?" Castiel muttered as he watched a blush begin to paint Sam's cheeks.

"Well, she helped us with Jo, and since Dean didn't thank her I figured that maybe I should." Sam mumbled and Castiel bit his lip to stifle the chuckle that was growing in his throat.

"True, but I highly doubt she would want you to see her at work." Castiel said quickly as Sam just nodded his head slightly in understanding.

"Well do you think you could…?" Sam paused and looked down at the floor. "Tell her that I…Said… Thank you." Sam stammered, while Castiel just looked amused. It was nice to see someone else foundering with life other than himself for a change.

"Yeah, I could tell her that, but I think she would prefer to hear it from you. She gets off work just after midnight. Our place is in the opposite direction of this place. So meeting her back at our apartment would be the best option." Castiel said with a sigh as he watched Sam's expression intently.

"You live together?" Sam said sounding suddenly worried as his eyes widened upon Castiel.

Castiel rolled his eyes before he spoke "I'm gay Sam." He then chuckled as he watched Sam's mouth drop open nearly agape. "Wow, okay, Sam I can see that you are a man of many words, but I am going to head out. I have had way too much excitement for one day and I can barely stand it." Castiel added quickly as he stood up from the booth pushing gently past Sam, who was still gapping.

He crossed the bar and only stopped once as he reached the door. He looked over his shoulder and his eyes locked with Dean's and he traced his tongue over his lower lip just before he trudged out of the bar and down the street.


	7. Chapter 7

_See Cas, I told you so. I know were all Destiel fans here, but come on, one can not tell me Cas and Balthazar aren't cute too. Also this chapter was ahh more for myself because i am a fan of my character being with Sam... i know your guys aren't focused on that side and sadly to say Sam doesn't really have a heavy part in this part of the story... which he did, but this was the way it turned out and it was a little light on Sam. There are just four more chapters left can you believe it? yikes XD i really need to get on writing the next part. _

_Anyways please Read, Review, and Enjoy. Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews on the last chapter. i was always smile when i read them because they are so nice. You guys are so nice and amazing its nice to have such great fans =) who want to read more ;D_

_~Kai_

* * *

><p>Kara pulled her coat around her shoulders tighter as she headed back to the apartment. She had just pulled a longer shift then she had expected and she was exhausted. Her high heels were killing her and the wind was cutting against her bare legs because of her short skirt. She hated her job. She hated what it said about her, but most of all she hated what it said about the company she kept. The really only decent person she knew was Castiel.<p>

She suddenly heard a loud crash from the alley she was walking past and she quickened her pace. After what had happened with her now ex, everything was making her feel incredibly jumpy because now she knew she didn't have any back up. Not that she had expected Castiel to come to her aid the last time but it had been nice and helpful. She had just wished he hadn't been hurt in the process.

"Kara?" The sound of her name made her jump as she whirled around and collided with the tall frame of Sam Winchester.

"Sam?" She muttered in surprise as she took a tentative step back from the man.

"Yeah, I had been waiting for you back at your apartment, but you took so long I decided that maybe I would catch you on the way back. Oh and by the way I don't believe that it is safe for you to walk home alone so late at night." Sam said sensibly and Kara arched her eye brows.

"Yeah well thank you for telling me what I already know, but excuse me for not wanting to bother the only guy I know who would escort me home and not expect something in return." She mumbled bitterly as she then turned and started heading back towards her apartment once more.

"I could." Sam paused and Kara stopped in mid step as she turned her head to face Sam once more. "I mean if you want me too. I wouldn't expect anything in return. I just mean that I would feel better knowing you were okay that's all." Even the darkness Sam couldn't hide the bright red color he turned as he looked at Kara nervously.

Kara looked at him for a long moment then nodded her head up and down. "Sure, I wouldn't mind that." She said with a small smile.

A wide smile spread across Sam's face as he hustled to catch up with Kara who was a few steps away.

"Where do you work? I can pick you up right from there." Sam said brightly, but stopped abruptly as Kara and tensed and began to shake her head.

"I think right here is a fine meeting place." Kara said abruptly and Sam looked at her skeptically.

"No, I don't think so. Why won't you just tell me where you work?" Sam insisted and Kara just looked away ashamed

"Because I rather you not know." She mumbled and Sam reached out and grabbed her shoulder to stop. The action had been small, but Kara jerked way from Sam looking very scared and wide eyed.

"Why not? You're obviously scared of someone or you wouldn't be so jumpy." Sam insisted and Kara bit her lip.

"Yes okay, fine my ex-boyfriend went after me yesterday inboard daylight, so I figured I might even be in more trouble at night. But I probably had it coming." Her voice was now shaking and Sam was unsure what exactly he should say to her now so she ended up continuing to speak. "I work at the strip club down the street. You know the one called the Players Club."

Sam licked his lip as he stared at her. Her eyes narrowed "Aren't you going to say something?" She demanded harshly. Sam just shook his head.

"Who am I to criticize your job? I work at a bar owned by my Uncle, who biologically isn't even my uncle. I only work there because I need the money for college. I might be taking a break currently, but I have every intention of going back." Sam seemed to have only stated the last part to convince himself of his plan not actually to inform Kara of anything.

"I work at a strip bar, how can you not judge me?" Kara said slowly ignoring Sam's tangent about college.

"Because as I said before I work at a bar, what is redeeming about that?" Sam sighed as his shoulder slouched slightly.

"I…" Kara stammered, since she didn't really know how to respond to Sam.

"See you don't have an answer. Look I swear, it doesn't matter what your job is because down to it that's all it is." Sam spoke slowly as if he hoped she would now begin to understand what he was saying.

Finally she just nodded again and together they started back towards Kara's apartment once more. Most of the walk back was silent after having disagreed with each other; they seemed to be at a loss as to what to say. When they arrived back at the apartment Sam stopped his pace and gave Kara a nervous look. She smiled and started to ascend the stairs of the stoop.

"I…ah, just wanted to thank you for the other day. For helping us with Jo, I mean. We really appreciated it. I just wanted to tell you that." Sam called just before Kara had completed vanished into the building.

"No problem Sam." She said brightly. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He muttered as if he was suddenly out of breath. He wasn't sure she had heard him because she had already closed the door behind her. He smiled slightly and turned heading back to the bar.

Kara watched him wander off before she began the trek up to the floor of her apartment, and when she got there she found Castiel curled up with the carton of ice resting on his chest as he surfed through the channels on the television.

Kara swallowed. Crap she was going to have to tell him about Balthazar after all. She shrugged off her coat and placed it in the tiny closet that reside just past the front door and walked farther into the living room.

"Hey Cas." She muttered in a low voice, since she really didn't want to get his attention.

Castiel looked up from the television and glared darkly upon her as he stood up letting the carton of ice cream fall to the floor.

"How could you tell Balthazar where I was?" He demanded.

"I couldn't not. He seemed to really want to see you and I have never held any animosity towards the man even if he does think he is better than me." She said with a shrug. "Plus you said you weren't going to pursue Dean. What's so wrong about picking up an old flame when both of you are still interested in each other?"

Castiel opened his mouth to retort, but couldn't seem to say what he felt so he closed it with a swift snap.

"I understand you don't want to be hurt by him again and that is totally understandable, but what's the problem of hooking up for a little sex, when you really need it. I mean come on, ever since you broke up with Balthazar you have walked around like you have a stick up your ass…and dear lord god I wish I was actually speaking literally." She huffed and Castiel frowned.

Kara did have a point; ever since he and Balthazar's broke up he had been avoiding people and relationships. Maybe he did just need to relax. Maybe if he approached his situation like Kara suggested he wouldn't be so hurt if Balthazar did end up leaving again. Then it dawned on him. His lie.

"Shit! I may have done something I shouldn't have then." He muttered as Kara's eyes widened.

"What did you do Cas?" She demanded more harshly then she intended to.

"Well I kind of got Dean to lie for me. Together we convinced Balthazar that Dean and I were together." Castiel mumbled, casting his gaze down at the floor avoiding eye contact with Kara.

Kara let out an exasperated sigh. "What the hell where you thinking Cas? Seriously, haven't you watched enough movies to know that that plan would never end well?"

Castiel nodded, but he still didn't look up and make eye contact with her. "I know, but in the end Dean played along." Castiel muttered and Kara's eyes grew wide.

"He did?" She stammered at him her mouth gapping slightly. She couldn't seem to believe it, but then again neither did Castiel.

"Yes, but I don't think he meant anything by it. I mean I think he was just trying to help me out." Castiel murmured and Kara frowned.

"I don't know. Maybe it did it because he thought he owed you for watching Jo." Kara pondered out loud as Castiel just shrugged.

"I think it has more to do with the fact that he almost kissed me."

"HE WHAT? WHEN? HOW? WHERE? WHY HAVEN'T YOU ALREADY TOLD ME?" Her voice wasn't loud, but each word was very emphasized and Castiel traced his tongue over his teeth as he told Kara about what happened the other night when Dean had come to pick up Jo.

"Oh, I did so much better than I thought I would." Kara said cheerfully after Castiel had finished.

"What!" Castiel said as his eyes narrowed upon her.

"You couldn't possibly expect me to watch you continue to push people out of your life because you're afraid they are going to hurt you. I understand your reasoning Cas, but that doesn't change the fact that you need to move on. So I noticed you had a crush on Dean and I sort of went out of my way on a few things to at least get you guys to speak to one another, but almost kissing is so much better. I should play match maker more often." Kara said pleasantly and Castiel shook his head in disbelief.

"So you're telling me you set me and Dean up? And hell no, you playing match maker is dangerous." Castiel stammered as he pushed his hands through his dark hair.

"Not exactly set up as much as just kind of pushed you both in the same direction. Trust me when I say, I didn't plan for you're almost kiss, but in my plan I had planned for love. Though, in my plan things were moving much slower. Huh? I wonder why that is?" She muttered as she began to think about the reasons why Dean would be moving so fast with Castiel. "Maybe he feels that he already knows you." Kara muttered and Castiel scoffed.

"Yeah right. He barely knows the first thing about me."

"You know he might be just as much or more observant then you." Kara said sharply.

"That seems doubtful, when all I ever see him do is flirt with all the girls that enter the bar." Castiel muttered bitterly and Kara cocked an eyebrow.

"Wow, jealous much?"

"Yes okay. I am really jealous. I guess that after all this time I have just always hoped that Dean would just have a little more interest in me, but he never seems to and I can't help but feel annoyed and irritated by it." Castiel said harshly.

Kara sighed. "There is no point in worrying about it right now. You should get some sleep and we'll talk more about this in the morning." Kara said quickly as Castiel closed his eyes but nodded.

Kara gave Castiel a quick hug before he headed down the hall and into her bedroom. Castiel sighed as he finally went and picked up the fallen carton of ice cream. Most of it was gone and it hadn't caused that big of a mess. He was relieved about that as he marched to the kitchen and stuffed the carton into the freezer before he too walked down the hall and into his own room. Kara was right he would have plenty of time to fume over Dean in the morning after he had gotten some sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_I really think most people hate this when it happens to them especially if they have no 'outlet'...okay i am going to stop myself right there. Personally i just think its silly how flustered he and Dean both get afterwards on a completely side note... and here they say guys have one tracked minds XD. lol This was meant to be a little silly/ humours of a chapter...hopefully it is...hopefully. Also i would like to remind you that more reviews/favs/alerts equal faster updates because i really know you guys are interested in the story just me when i tell you i don't bite...much ;D (sorry still celebrating TrueBlood season premiere last night) *hums Bad Things-by Jace Everett*_

_Now please Read, Review, and Enjoy _

_~Kai _

* * *

><p>Castiel stretched and groaned as he looked at the illuminated numbers on the digital clock that sat beside his bed. It wasn't the time that had brought him crashing back to reality it was realization of what day it was. It was still the middle of the week, and all he wanted it to be was Friday. Also not to mention his alarm had awoken him from a positively wonderful dream.<p>

He remembered the dream vividly, and he felt all the heat rise to his cheeks. It had been a sex dream, and it had been a mighty fine one. He quickly reached down and stroked his cock wondering if he was just as hard outside of the dream as he had been inside the dream. The only blurry part of the dream was who he was having sex with. It had been dark in his dream and he had only seen the outline of the figure moving against the dark background of it. He knew who he wished it was even with just the outline. It was Dean Winchester. Or at least that was what Castiel hoped he had imagined.

Thinking about Dean made Castiel stroke his cock harder. He moaned Dean's name as he felt the buildup of his erection and just as he was about to release and feel the pleasure a loud knock sounded upon his bedroom door.

"Go away Kara!" Castiel gasped out as he clenched his fist around his cock in order to delay his erection.

"Um…It's Dean." The gruff voice sounded from behind the closed door and Castiel went ridged in terror. He then scrambled out of bed thinking about drowning puppies or anything else that could possibly keep him from coming.

He pulled on a pair of sweat pants that had been in a crumpled pile upon the floor. He felt that he was at risk, but he couldn't keep Dean waiting.

"Dean, what are you doing here?" Castiel yelled as he stumbled to the door and yanked it open.

Dean was standing there a tall latte in his hand and a box of pastries in the other. He was avoiding eye contact with Castiel as he pushed the items towards him.

"Here!" He said abruptly and Castiel just stared at him blankly. He felt so confused at this moment, on top of feeling like he was about to explode.

"Dean what are you doing here?" Castiel repeated as he graciously took the coffee and pastries from Dean.

"I was worried about you and I thought it would be odd of me to show up empty handed." Dean muttered "Also I am sorry that I didn't give you a chance to explain your lie about us earlier. I was…irritated and I kind of took it out on you by ignoring you after your friend left."

Castiel's eyes grew wide and he just nodded. "Well I am also sorry. I just jumped into a lie without warning you. My apologies, I shouldn't have put that kind of pressure on you to lie for me. It's just that when I saw Balthazar I panicked." Castiel sighed as he turned and headed back towards his bed, slumping down upon it when he reached it.

Dean looked around Castiel's room before he took a hesitant step inside. Castiel's room was fairly messy because he hadn't been expecting anyone to see it except Kara, and even Kara barely stepped inside his room if she could help it.

"My apologies for the mess as well, if I had known you were coming I would have at least attempted to clean up." Castiel muttered in an offhanded tone as he tipped the cup of coffee up to his lips. The thinking of drowning puppies seemed to have done the job. He was still hard, but he didn't have the sudden need to explode anymore and that was a plus.

"No, its fine. I mean I did drop in unannounced and all. So anyways could you tell me about why you were lying to that guy last night?" Dean said quickly changing the subject back to the original one.

Castiel bit his lip and looked at the digital clock that which red numbers indicated that he was running a half an hour behind.

"Shit!" Castiel muttered as he jumped to his feet and walked over to his closet and disappeared inside of it for a moment. Dean looked down the room once more waiting patiently for Castiel to return. When Castiel reemerged from the closest changed into a dark suit, while tugging harshly at a blue tie that hung loosely around his neck. Dean was slightly surprised to see a John Constantine lookalike. He chuckled and Castiel looked over at him giving him a dark look as he reached out and grabbed the trench coat that was hanging on the back of the closest door.

"Why don't you just say it?" Castiel mumbled his cheeks reddening as he spoke.

"Say what?" Dean muttered sounding suddenly perplexed.

"Say that I look like a nerd, or a tax account." Castiel demanded in a soft voice.

"You don't look exactly like a tax account, but you do look nearly ready to slay some demons." Dean said with a chuckle and Castiel scowled.

"You think I look like Constantine too?" Castiel sighed and shrugged "Kara said I shouldn't dress like my favorite superhero anymore."

"Constantine was a hero? Somewhat of a reluctant one don't you think? Now that's the first time I have heard that one." Dean said with a shrug as well and Castiel smiled. Dean suddenly felt the air escape his lungs as he stared into Castiel's sapphire eyes.

"Anyways my apologies about this Dean, but I really have to get to work. I promise I will explain everything to you later." Castiel said brightly.

"Yeah, okay. Bye Cas." Dean said slowly.

"Alright, I will see you later sweetie." Castiel said as he leaned in and kissed Dean on the cheek. At first he was unaware at what he had done, but when it occurred to him, he pulled away quickly and nearly sprinted out of his room and out of the apartment.

Kara strolled past Castiel's open door and raised an eyebrow at Dean, who was just standing in the middle of Castiel's room looking slightly overwhelmed with his hand upon his cheek.

"Uh oh. Cas has got some ex-plaining- to- do." She murmured in a low chuckle as she vanished into the kitchen and about ten minutes later she saw Dean hustle out the front door, not even bothering to say goodbye to her. "Okay something so defiantly happened between them."

* * *

><p>Castiel eyes were still wide in horror as his brain recounted every moment that occurred during 'the situation'. Every single detail played over and over in his head. He closed his eyes and groaned. This so couldn't be happening to him? Dean must be freaking out because Castiel knew he sure was.<p>

Castiel trudged towards his cubicle and slouched down into his swivel chair.

"Castiel!" The voice of Zach made his jump and swivel around to face his boss. "Oh my goodness what happened to your face."

Castiel bit his lip. "Ah, I got into a small fight." He muttered and Zach's eyes widened.

"Oh my, are you okay?" Zach said slowly examining Castiel black eye more closely.

"Been better, but I have more or less recovered." Castiel said with a shrug and a look of relief passed over his boss's face.

"That's good, so have you thought anymore about the proposition I offered you the other day?" Zach looked at Castiel expectantly and Castiel bit his lip.

In all truth he hadn't thought about it all. So many things had come up and distracted him. Most of his distractions involved Dean and then the one before that involving both Dean and Balthazar. The list went on, but most of his distractions he had assessed had to do with Dean. He frowned when he realized this, and then quickly looked back up at his boss.

"Actually I haven't. Could I possibly have a bit more time? I understand if that's not an option, but I have been so preoccupied lately. I am so sorry." Castiel said quickly.

Zach frowned, but nodded. "Yes, I can give you another couple of days, but just a couple. Michael wants us to get this show on the road and wants to know if you are in or out."

Castiel nodded his head up and down. "Of course, I will let you know of my decision as soon as possible." Castiel said confidently and a wide smile spread across Zach's face.

"Yes, of course you will." He said cheerfully as he turned and walked back towards the elevators giving Castiel and impersonal wave over his shoulder.

Castiel sighed and laid his head upon his cubicle's small desk. When had his life gotten so complicated? Or was it that he was just making his life complicated? Castiel didn't know the correct answer, so he gave up thinking about as he began answering the phone with his pleasant hellos.

After that Castiel's day went by rather quickly after his discussion with his boss. He sat silently at his cubicle and thought about the proposal that Zach had given him. He frowned. He didn't really believe he had what they were looking for when it came to making commercials, but doing something different then sitting at the cubicle day in and day out did sound very appealing. He finally decided he would think about it later and maybe discuss it with Kara and see what her opinion was on it before he completely made up his mind.

He stood up quickly pulling his trench coat back up and around his shoulders. Uriel who sat across from him was also pulling on his coat as well.

"So Castiel, what did Zach want to talk to you about this morning? You're not getting fired are you?" He said the last question softly and Castiel shook his head.

"No, I'm not getting fired. He gave me a proposal to think about the other day and he just wanted to my decision on it. He seemed sadly disappointed when I didn't have one." Castiel replied slowly and Uriel's eyes got wide.

"Zach gave you a job offer in the higher ups and you're still thinking about it?" Uriel demanded and Castiel shrugged.

"Well that's not exactly what the proposal was about, and I haven't talked about moving up. I actually like working with people." Castiel said brightly, but Uriel just rolled his eyes.

"You are like everyone else Castiel. You hate having to work in a cubicle all day and you hate having to listen to the problems of the people who are too stupid to read the fucking manual." Uriel said sternly as Castiel bit his lip.

Some of what Uriel said was true, he did hate sitting in the cubicle all the time, but in all truth he didn't mind the people he talked to. Sure some of them seemed a few French fries short of a happy meal, but Castiel didn't judge them on that. Plus in all honesty he thought the manual was a piece of crap that could easily overwhelm the buyer causing them to freak out and call the help and service line.

"Look, I do hate the inactivity with my job, but I don't hate the people. Why do you work here Uriel if you dislike people?" Castiel asked truly perplexed with his friend and colleague.

"It pays a decent wage." Uriel said with a shrug as he turned and left Castiel standing behind his cubicle with a deeply set frown.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey everyone just want to warn you drama down below with a few dark themes. Nothing is very graphic or anything like that, but there are some not so good times ahead. I know thats probably odd, because the rest of the story seems so light, but hey i foreshadowed this for you...or at least i tried. maybe i wasn't obvious enough. anyways the next few chapters are going to be a little angsty because the characters are still in recovery from this...i feel pretty horrible doing this to them, but they seemed to go along with just fine. Please don't be too sad...i promise a happy ending ;D...in two chapters yikes_

_Now please Read, Review, and Enjoy =)_

_~Kai_

* * *

><p>Castiel trudged down the street pondering his boss's proposal over and over again. He was still unsure if he should really let himself represent such a huge company. Since who was he really? A nobody, just someone who worked in a cubicle day in and day out helping customers. Overall that was what Castiel wanted to do. He wanted to help people. Would he be able to still help people if he accepted the proposal? He would wait and consulted Kara before he made his final decision.<p>

He walked up the steps of the apartment building stopping once at the top step, gazing down the street in both directions. He felt suddenly uncomfortable, but shrugged it off as he opened the apartment door and head up to his apartment.

Kara was sitting on the couch eating a bowl of soup and watching the sleazy show Doctor Sexy M.D. She looked up and smiled at him. Castiel nodded and headed for his room.

"Hey, are you going to explain to me what happened with Dean this morning?" She called as Castiel reached for the doorknob of his bedroom and froze. He had nearly forgotten about the catastrophe that had happened this morning. He tipped his head back and groaned.

"I'd rather not." He called back as pushed open the door.

"Come on Cas, why not?" She whined and Castiel slammed his door to indicate his answer.

He heard her heave a loud sigh, but she didn't press the matter and Castiel felt relieved. Castiel shrugged off his trench coat quickly and hung it back up behind the closet door. He then undid his tie and changed into a pair of jeans and a dark gray long sleeve t-shirt he had once received as a gift of one of his brothers.

He heard the front door slam and he figured Kara was heading out to work. He looked in the mirror and gently pushed his hand through his hair in a fruitless attempt to tame it. He failed and gave up. He stumbled out of his room and out of the apartment heading to where he always went after work the bar.

Only this time he walked to the bar much slower than normal. He was afraid of how Dean would react to him. He wanted to apologize for over stepping his boundaries this morning, but he also didn't want to apologize because he thought it had just felt so right. He sighed as he neared the bar's entrance. He pulled the door open quickly and shuffled inside and over to his regular booth. Old habits die hard it seemed.

Dean smiled at him, when he looked up and over at the bar. He tried to smile back, but he felt that he fell short and looked down at the table. Dean bit his lip and rounded the bar heading straight for Castiel's booth. Castiel felt himself tense as Dean slid in the other side of the booth.

"Hey Cas." Dean said brightly, but Castiel continued to stare down at the table.

"Hello Dean." Castiel muttered.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked slowly and Castiel perked his head up slightly.

"Nothing, I mean….I should apologize for what happened this morning. I mean it was never my intention to make you feel uncomfortable and if I did. Then my apologies." Castiel mumbled and Dean traced his tongue over his upper lip.

"Look Cas, its fine. Trust me when I say it's not a big deal. It just took me by surprise that's all." Dean said with a shrug.

Castiel stared at Dean intently, as he studied Dean's expression. "Did you like it Dean?" Castiel asked slowly and Dean's eyes widened.

"I didn't think about it much." Dean said abruptly and Castiel raised an eyebrow.

"You sound kind of evasive, Dean." Castiel muttered and Dean looked down at the table.

"Me evasive? No, I am not evasive." Dean snapped and Castiel snorted.

"You know it's okay for you to just admit that you liked it." Castiel said curtly and Dean frowned.

"Cas, I understand that you swing that way and I am fine with that, but you should know that I don't." Dean said sternly and Castiel groaned.

"You have got to be kidding; you're still telling yourself that, especially after you tried to kiss me the other night? Why don't you just admit that you are gay or at least bi-sexual?" Castiel pressed and Dean tensed suddenly.

"I don't need to admit to anything, when I have nothing to admit to." Dean snapped as he stood up from the booth and headed back to the bar. Castiel sighed. He never thought he would miss the times where Dean didn't know his name.

Castiel felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and on the screen the caller –id displayed the name of Kara. Castiel groaned and flipped open the phone. He heard screaming on the other end of line and heavy breathing.

"Cas!" Her voice sounded frantic and suddenly the line went dead. He shot up to his feet. He looked over at Dean once more and their eyes locked. He didn't have the time to explain anything, and at this point he didn't care if Dean actually was mad at him. He had to find Kara. He had to make sure she was okay.

He sprinted down that street and he didn't look back.

* * *

><p>Dean arched his eyebrows as he watched Castiel leave the bar. He hadn't thought his fight with Castiel had been that bad, but maybe he had overreacted. His feelings for Castiel were complicated. He knew he had more than just average feelings for the man, but he was still too worried to admit it. Also it wasn't so much about being gay as much as just how attracted he was to Castiel. He had never felt this way about anyone before, let alone man. Everything was just so confusing and Dean didn't know what to make of any of it.<p>

Then the look of panic on Castiel face before he had bolted out the door scared him though. For some reason he couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that had fallen into the pit of his stomach. Sam waltzed out of the back room and gave Dean a puzzled look.

"What's up?" Sam asked as he leaned against the bar.

"Cas, he bolted out of here so quickly. He seemed frightened about something. I just can't shake this uneasy feeling." Dean muttered and Sam frowned.

"Well if you think there might truly be a problem, I'll man the bar. It's not a problem." Sam said with a shrug Dean shook his head.

"No, I want you to come with me." Dean said slowly and Sam raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Why?" Sam asked harshly and Dean shook his head.

"I don't know. Please, just come with me." Dean pleaded and Sam nodded.

"Who will man the bar then?" Sam asked slowly.

"Hey Chuck!" Dean shouted over to the man that sat on the other end of the bar. He was regular too and was the bars resident alcoholic, but no one every actually said that out loud. Chuck perked up his head and looked straight at Dean. "I need you to watch the bar. That means you can only poor drinks for the customers and if you do, all of next week is on me."

Chuck's eyes widened and he nodded clamoring off the bar stool and around the bar. Dean tossed him his bar rag and bolted out the bar's entrance with Sam right on his tail.

* * *

><p>Castiel raced down the street. He saw the strip club come into his view as he continued to sprint.<p>

"Kara!" He yelled "Kara!" His eyes began searching desperately for his friend or at least a clue to where she might be. He was scared. Suddenly a loud crash from the nearby alley caught his attention. He raced towards it. He turned down the alley and stopped abruptly at the scene he saw.

Kara was sprawled across dingy ground of the alley. Her clothes were torn and her face was bloody. Castiel felt the horror rush through him as he rushed over to her.

"Kara!" He shouted as he reached out pulled her body into his lap. "Kara!" Suddenly he felt himself get yanked backwards and Kara's body fell limply back on to the pavement.

"I should have known you would show up you queer!" The figure growled as he pinned the struggling Castiel. "Maybe I should teach you the same lesson I taught your friend over there." Castiel's glared at the figure completely disgusted with him.

"Stop! Get off of me!" Castiel yelled as he struggled against his captor. He saw the figure smirk evilly as he used one of his hands to pin Castiel's arms above his head, while the other began fumbling with the button of his jeans.

"Get off of him." Dean yelled, as the pressure was released from arms as the figure threw off of him and skidded across the pavement. Castiel shuffled to sit up and saw Dean wailing upon the figure with his fists. Castiel swiveled his head and he saw Sam cradling Kara's limp body. Castiel scrambled over to them and looked down at Kara's bloody face. Tears stained her cheeks and the whole site tore Castiel apart.

Castiel felt terrible. He hadn't protected his friend. She had gotten hurt. Earlier he had felt that something had been off, why hadn't he warned her? Tears were trickling down his face and clinging to his eyelashes.

"We have to get her to the hospital." Sam said sternly and Castiel nodded his head. Sam stood up, but Castiel remained planted firmly on the ground. "Dean, stop beating up the fucker and call 911 because I think Cas is still too freaked out."

Castiel looked up at Sam giving him a perplexed look and then back at the ground. He heard Dean talk into his phone, but he didn't hear the words he actually said. He felt a hand on fall gently upon his back and he looked over at who it belonged too. Dean looked at him concern in his eyes.

"I couldn't help her." Castiel stammered as his sapphire eyes clouded over with tears.

"Cas calm down. It's going to be okay." Dean said reassuringly and Castiel just shook his head.

"Are you kidding? Are you fucking kidding? Nothing is going to be okay!" Castiel snapped and Dean leaned back slightly surprised at Castiel outburst.

Dean stared at Castiel a long time until Castiel let out a forlorn sob and he rushed into Dean's arm. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel protectively as he gently started to stroke one of his hands through Castiel's hair. The ambulance arrived shortly after that and the group of them piled in. It was crowded, but Dean and Sam had insisted that they go with their friends.

Kara still hadn't woken up and Castiel was beginning to panic. By the time they arrived at the hospital Castiel was also admitted because of his high stress level and blood pressure. He felt Dean grip his hand in reassurance.

Finally after they were situated Castiel snuggled under the covers of his hospital bed, tears still falling from his eyes. He struggled to find sleep tossing and turning, until he finally gave up and looked over at Dean, who was sitting in the chair by his bedside. Castiel didn't see Sam, but he was sure that he was probably still at the hospital, most likely by Kara's side. Castiel wanted to be by Kara's side. The tears clouded his eye site once more and he attempted to brush them away with the back of his hand. He then suddenly noticed that Dean was staring intently at him a worried expression stretched across his brow.

"Please don't leave." Castiel muttered and Dean just nodded as he leaned in closer and took Castiel hand in his once more.

"I promise I'm not going anywhere." Dean whispered softly.

Castiel for the first time that night felt reassured and slowly he drifted off into sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

_Because you fans were all adamant that you needed this chapter so soon... now thier is only one chapter left. i know how sad, but thats how it goes i guess. There will be another one in this verse, but its still being written and i have recently fallen into a small rut causing a small case of writers block...it happens to best of us it seems. Soo i agree with Castiel on this Dean is pretty pushy. Yay, finally some solid Destiel action, aren't you guys happy you stuck around this long to finally see it, even if there are still plenty of problems going on. I was so surprised some of you were so worried about Kara, but i'm glad though because that meant i created a fairly likeable character and that makes me happy. Now onward...I'm sure you all know i don't own supernatural...i only own Kara, who has more issues then she would ever let on... _

_Please Read, Review, and Enjoy_

_~Kai_

* * *

><p>When Castiel woke up the next morning he still felt exhausted and worn out. He sat up in his hospital bed carefully and looked around. He saw Dean's head lying upon his folded arms on his hospital bed. Before Castiel realized what he was doing he reached out and stroked Dean's hair. Dean stirred a little bit and opened his eyes looking straight at Castiel.<p>

"Hey Cas." He mumbled his voice still heavy with sleep.

"Hello Dean." Cas muttered back as he continued to stroke Dean's hair.

"Are you okay?" Dean mumbled as he raised his head and rubbed his eyes to push the sleep away.

"I wouldn't say I'm okay, but I am a bit better. Thanks for staying with me. Do you happen to know if Kara's alright?" Castiel asked slowly as his hand fell into his lap.

"She's awake and asking if you are okay. You guys really are best friends, aren't you?" Dean said softly and Castiel nodded.

"I want to see her." Castiel said quickly and Dean nodded.

"Yeah, sure but first let me call the nurse to check on you okay?" Dean said slowly as he rose from his chair and exited Castiel hospital room.

A few minutes past before Dean came back with a nurse following quickly behind him. She was pretty and had a sweet smile, which she gave to Castiel. Castiel tried to smile back, but failed and looked down at his hands, which were resting in his lap.

"Honey, I am going to check your blood pressure and if it seems stable I will allow you a short visit with your friend." She said quickly as she waltzed over to him and picked up his wrist and took his pulse, while staring intently at the monitors he was hooked up too. "Good news Hun, you're looking pretty healthy. I think will be able to discharge you by tomorrow. Now, how about I sit you down in a wheelchair and head you down to your friend's room." She finished brightly and Castiel nodded his head up and down quickly.

Carefully and with a lot of maneuvering Dean and the nurse got Castiel in a wheelchair and gently they pushed him down the hall. Dean attempted to make small talk with Castiel, but Castiel remained silent. Dean looked over at the nurse as if she could force Castiel to answer.

Finally they stopped and Dean pushed the other hospital door open and the nurse pushed Castiel inside hastily. Kara was sitting up on her bed. She had a long jagged cut across her cheek that Castiel hadn't seen the night before and another wave of guilt crashed into him.

Castiel stared down at his hand that rested in his lap.

"Come on Sam. Let's go get some breakfast. We'll be back in like fifteen minutes." Dean said suddenly as he gripped Sam's shoulder and pulled him out of Kara's hospital room.

The nurse quickly checked the monitors Kara was hooked to and gave her a sweet smile. She then patted Kara on the shoulder and exited the room.

"Kara, I am so sorry." Castiel suddenly cried as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Cas, it's okay…and right now I am just so glad your okay. When Sam told me you were admitted too…I just got so scared. I'm so sorry this happened. I never wanted you to get hurt." Kara sputtered as her tears spilled down her cheeks.

"No, none of this is your fault Kara. I promise that none of this is your fault and from now on I also promise I will do a better job at protecting you." Castiel said as he struggled to keep his voice from cracking.

"Cas…" Kara's voice was soft and Castiel looked up and locked eyes with her.

"What?" He asked slowly.

"I love you Cas. I'm so glad you're my best friend. When I was getting attacked and thought I was going to die all I hoped for was that get to see you again. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You know when I heard your voice I was suddenly not afraid anymore." Kara sighed as she reached out and gripped Castiel's hand.

Castiel nodded his head "I'm glad you're my best friend too. I am just so sorry I couldn't have prevented or helped you with any of this." Castiel muttered as he used the back of his free hand to rub the tears away from his eyes.

"Cas, that's what I'm trying to tell you. You did help me. You always help me." Her voice was soft was now finally evening out.

"Not as much as you seem to help me. I mean you helped me move past Balthazar and you have tried to help me move forward with Dean. I don't think there is a person I owe more too." Castiel attempted to smile at her as he gently squeezed her hand back.

"Yeah, I know." She said brightly and Castiel chuckled slightly "Cas, I'm going to be alright. I know I'm not going alright today and I probably won't be alright tomorrow. In fact it might take a long time for me to go back to being alright, but someday I will be."

Castiel nodded and gave her a reassuring smile. This was the Kara he knew. The Kara who he knew was strong or at least the Kara, who would work her way back to being strong.

Just then the hospital door swung open once more and Sam and Dean reentered with a try full of food that they probably bought down at the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>About an hour later the nurse returned and informed them that Kara needed her rest. Castiel quickly promised he would come by later after she was rested and before Kara could protest about not being tired. Now Dean was pushing Castiel down the hall in his wheelchair back towards his room.<p>

"Kara seems good?" Dean's statement sounded more like a question.

"She will be, but not for a little while." Castiel replied softly.

"That's understandable, but what about you Cas? Will you be alright?" Dean's voice was low and Castiel shrugged.

"I didn't really get hurt. I'm sure I'll recover quickly." Castiel muttered.

"I wasn't talking about that." Dean sighed as they turned into Castiel's hospital room.

Castiel was silent. He knew exactly what Dean was talking about, but he couldn't admit it just yet because he wasn't sure he could handle it. He didn't want to break down in front of Dean anymore then he already had.

"I'll be fine." Castiel mumbled as he stood up slowly and climbed back into his bed.

Dean frowned slightly as he slumped down into the chair he had been sleeping in earlier.

"Dean." Castiel's voice was low and Dean had to struggle to hear him.

"Yeah Cas?" he answered slowly.

"Thank you."

"For what? I haven't done anything." Dean muttered in confusion.

"You've done quite a lot actually. I mean you barely even know me and here you are still here…." Castiel muttered "Oh, and would it be too much for me to ask you for a favor?"

"No, Shoot?"

"Can Kara stay with you and Sam? I'm going to sell the apartment and she needs a place to stay where she can feel safe and I am just not sure our apartment is that place anymore." Castiel looked directly at Dean and he nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, actually I have a better idea." Dean said as a small smile crept across his face.

"And would that better idea, be then?" Castiel chuckled amused by Dean's smile.

"I have to make a call before I can tell you." Dean said curtly as he stood up and hustle out of Castiel's room.

Castiel watched Dean intently from the sliding glass door of his room. Dean had his ear pressed to his phone, and he seemed to be having a fairly animated conversation because his arms were flailing slightly. Finally Dean nodded and closed his phone a wide smile stretched across his face as he reentered Castiel's room.

"Kara's welcomed to stay at my surrogate's family house. Bobby and Ellen are both incredibly nice people and Jo will be so thrilled to have a big sister for awhile. Kara might even become an honorary Singer. I thought this was a good choice." Dean said brightly and Castiel nodded.

"Yeah, you're right, it is a good choice. I really think Kara will really like it." Castiel said with a tiny smile spread across his face. For some reason that small smile made Dean's heartbeat skip not one, but two beats.

"Cas…I want to apologize for what I said earlier. I mean I would have apologized sooner, but so many things got in the way." Dean muttered as he began to rub the back of his neck nervously.

"It's okay Dean. I understand. I was stupid to believe that you were anything more than curious." Castiel muttered to his hands as he stared down at them instead of looking into Dean's eyes.

"No! You weren't the stupid one, I was. I was stupid enough not to realize just how I felt." Dean said slowly as he strolled over to Castiel bed. Castiel raised his head and their eyes locked. Dean then leaned down and gently pressed his lips against Castiel's. It was a soft gentle kiss that made Castiel want more when Dean slowly pulled away from him.

"I don't think were lying anymore." Dean said with a chuckle and Castiel nodded as he wrapped his arms around Dean's neck pulling him in to another kiss.

"I guess not." Castiel muttered against Dean's lips.

"I really want to take advantage of you." Dean whispered.

"Please be my guest." Castiel whispered back

"I just don't feel right about doing it in a hospital." Dean sighed into Castiel's neck and Castiel groaned.

"Great, now your morals kick in." Castiel murmured his breath hot against Dean's cheek.

"They were bound to kick in sooner or later." Dean smiled as he kissed Castiel on the cheek.

* * *

><p>The next morning Castiel was discharged and Dean took him back to his apartment. He looked around it and sighed. He and Kara had lived there for so long it was going to be hard to part with it.<p>

"Cas, if you want you can stay with me. I mean until you find a new place." Dean muttered rubbing the back of his neck.

"Dean, are you sure? That's a really big step and I am just not sure." Castiel replied back looking anxiously at Dean. Dean shrugged it off, but Castiel could easily tell that he had hurt Dean's feelings. "I'm sorry." Castiel muttered as he trudged to the kitchen to make himself some coffee.

Dean followed him and watched him trudge around the kitchen getting the coffee into the coffee pot.

"Look, its fine Cas. I can understand why you would be reluctant. I mean we did just start dating." Dean sighed as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

"You mean the two kisses we shared made us a couple?" Castiel asked skeptically.

"Two and half actually." Dean corrected and Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Can you just help me pack up the essentials Kara will need when she gets discharged in a week and a half."

"Yeah, yeah." Dean muttered as he waltzed out of the kitchen and down the hall to Kara's room.

"Don't touch anything in there Dean." Castiel called as he reached into the cupboard and pulled out a coffee mug. He filled it up quickly and hustled after Dean.

Kara's room was mostly plain with pictures of her and Castiel and Castiel and his brothers. A few of the frames were empty and one could assume it had been her and her now ex. In one of the pictures of her and Castiel they had their arms draped around each other, with goofy smiles spread across their faces. Dean couldn't help but smile at them.

"Are these your brothers?" Dean said pointing to one of the pictures. In the picture it had Castiel and another man that was obviously Castiel's twin and another older looking gentleman with a sly smirk, while Kara stood in the middle of them a wide smile on her face.

"Yeah, That's me, my twin brother Jimmy, and my older brother Gabriel. In that picture we were at a family reunion a year or so ago. Kara and I had just met a few weeks before. I invited her to prove to my family that I wasn't gay. I had just accepted myself as being gay and I had only been on and off with a few guys at the time, but I didn't want my family to know just yet so I asked this girl I had met at a strip club a friend of mine frequented at the time. She said yes and well after that…. I am sure you could guess." Castiel said with a smile.

"Did she know you were gay when you first asked her out?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, she is really perceptive sometimes." Castiel chuckled "Sometimes I think she can read minds, but of course that's impossible."

They spent the next hour gathering up clothes and various things that they thought Kara might need at the hospital. They would pack up more when she made the move into Bobby's and Ellen's after she was discharged.

"I think that's everything she might need in a week and half." Castiel sighed as he fell upon Kara's bed. Dean nodded as he slipped his hands up Castiel's hips.

"You won't do me in the hospital, but your all for doing it in my best friends bed? Geez, Dean you're a piece of work." Castiel muttered as he leaned up placed a kiss on the corner of Dean's mouths as Dean smirked.

"Yeah, but maybe your just a tease." Dean whispered as he placed his lips upon Castiel's neck. Castiel's back arched and Dean grinned." Umm, I stand corrected. I am the tease." Dean leaned down and traced his tongue down Castiel neck line.

"We can't do it here." Castiel murmured as he attempted to push Dean off of him.

"Fine." Dean muttered bitterly as he peeled himself off Castiel and stalked out of Kara's room. Castiel frowned. Twice in the matter of a couple of hours he had managed to upset Dean. At this rate Dean would tire of him quickly and he couldn't really blame him.

"Dean!" He called as he scrambled off the bed. He found Dean at the coffee pot pouring himself a cup of now cold coffee.

"Dean, my apologies, if I haven't been up to your standards. It's just that the last relationship was long term and Balthazar just picked up and left me out of the blue. I don't want to get that attached to you if you are just going to do the same." Castiel said sternly and Dean shot him a dark look.

"How could you even compare me to him!" Dean snapped.

"How can I not? Dean, I have wanted to be with you from the moment I met you. I just don't want to get into deep and then have you realize that I was just an experiment or someone to pass the time with, I want to be important to you. I just want to make sure you're going to be here for more than one day." Castiel looked down at the ground.

Dean pressed his lips together into a line and nodded. "I guess I can understand that. I have been pushing you a lot recently. I am sorry for that. How about I head out for a while and you can call me later after you have finished your visit with Kara okay?" Dean said abruptly as Castiel blinked in surprise.

"If that's what you want." Castiel muttered.

"Alright. I'll see you later." Dean muttered before he walked out the front door to the apartment. Castiel sighed. He had forgotten just how much work a relationship was. He could tell Dean, had been upset with what Castiel had said, but what could Castiel do if what he said had been the truth?


	11. Chapter 11

_This is the end...of this part anyways please expect a little more time for the next one... as i have stated perviously i have hit somewhat of a writers block. I feel that this part has conclusion, but not a complete conclusion if you know what i mean. though if you i'm going to give you a complete conclusions you guys are mad...i am all for continuing, but yikes if i filled in every single hole i would be writing this for a lot longer then i would ever want too. I would like to move on to something else eventually..in fact i'm working on something else that has taken much more of my time recently...Anyways i think you know by now Supernatural doesn't belong to me...only Kara does. Also once again i apologize for my french again translators only work so well with grammar, but still much better then i ever would on just my own ehh. _

_You guys know the drill by now i think? Please Read, Review, and Enjoy =D thanks for reading i love you guys :Hearts: _

* * *

><p>Kara smiled brightly as Castiel pushed opened the sliding glass door of her hospital room. Castiel returned her smile, but he knew it came nowhere near as bright as Kara's.<p>

"I'm so happy to see you." She said cheerfully and Castiel set down the duffle bag full of her things next to the bed before he took the seat by her bedside. "Thanks so much for bringing some of my things here. I want you to know that I promise when I am discharged I will help you move out of the apartment."

Castiel shook his head. "No, don't even worry about that. The only problem is I'm going to have no place to live once I sell our place." Castiel sighed and Kara frowned.

"You know, Balthazar has room at his place." Kara said slowly as Castiel tensed.

"I don't think Dean would like me moving in with Balthazar." Castiel muttered and Kara's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh are you and him together?" Kara asked, excitement creeping into her voice.

"More or less." Castiel said with a shrug.

"Awe, I'm happy for you. You really deserve this." Kara said happily as Castiel just shrugged once more.

"He wanted me to move in with him." Castiel said suddenly and Kara's eyes widened once more.

"What did you tell him?" Kara asked quickly and a pained look spread across Castiel's face.

"No, and I think I hurt his feelings." Castiel sighed again and tipped his head back to stare up at the ceiling.

"Why didn't you move in with him?" Kara asked slowly looking intently at Castiel who was still staring up at the ceiling.

"It's too soon Kara and you know it." Castiel snapped as he brought his head down and stared at Kara, who just shrugged.

"But you have been in love with him for so long. Are you afraid that he'll change his mind like Balthazar did?"

"Yes, okay I'm afraid. I'm really afraid he'll leave." Castiel stammered as he placed his head in his hands.

"Castiel, it's okay to be scared and confused. It's one of those horribly wonderful things about being human." Kara said reassuringly.

"Sometimes, I wish I wasn't human." Castiel muttered his head still buried deep within his hands.

"Then what would you be if you weren't human?" Kara asked suddenly and Castiel held up his head and stared at her with a confused expression.

"I don't know I never really thought about it." Castiel muttered sounding suddenly perplex.

"I think you would be an angel." Kara said brightly and Castiel shook his head.

"I have made way to many mistakes to be an angel. Sure I might be named after one, but that doesn't mean I could be one." Castiel said sternly.

"Everyone makes mistakes. It's more about your soul Cas, and trust me when I say you have a beautiful soul." Kara said with a bright smile. Castiel tired to match the smile she had given him, but he fell short once again.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Kara said cheerfully.

Suddenly Kara's eyes brightened as she looked over at the entrance of her hospital room.

"Hey Sam!" She said brightly as Castiel turned and gave Sam a curt nod.

Sam waved back and walked over to Kara's bedside. "Hey Kara." Sam muttered and Castiel arched an eyebrow.

"Thanks for the advice Kara. I going to head out now and go apartment hunting." Castiel said trying to sound happy, but it was easy to see that he wasn't.

"Alright have fun." Kara said slowly not buying Castiel's fake happiness.

"Bye Kara…. Bye Sam." Castiel said as he pushed open the sliding glass door and strolled out.

He saw through the glass wall the soft smile that spread across Kara's face as she turned her attention over to Sam. He exhaled a long breath then smiled a real smile as he turned and strolled down the hall and out of the hospital. Maybe things would get better after all.

* * *

><p>Castiel stared down at the apartment flyers that where spread along the table of his normal table at the bar. He looked over at the bar, where Dean was ignoring him. The phone call hadn't really helped them, in fact it had just seemed to make things worse obviously. He sighed and looked down at the flyers once more.<p>

"Cassie!" Balthazar's voice made Castiel tense as he looked up slowly into Balthazar's eyes. "Are you alright?" Balthazar then asked as he slid in beside Castiel.

"I've been better." Castiel muttered as he scooted down to the end of the booth.

"I can't believe you were attacked, but most of all I can't believe you didn't call me." Balthazar said sternly and Castiel just clenched his fists.

"You're upset because I didn't call and tell you? Why do you even care?" Castiel growled.

"I love you of course! I mean why else would I have come back?" Balthazar stated with a small shrug as if the answer was really that simple. Castiel just stared at him blankly unsure what to make of what Balthazar had just said.

"Wow! You really could have fooled me!" Castiel spat and Balthazar looked suddenly surprised with Castiel's reaction.

"I thought that you would understand that I need to do this." Balthazar muttered sounding suddenly hurt.

"You told me you were moving on! What was I suppose to expect out of that? You never called, and you never wrote. The only time I ever saw you was in the tabloids, where you were hanging off the arms of beautiful men and women." Castiel snapped again and Balthazar tilted his head to the side slightly.

"I do admit that I should have probably called."

Castiel pressed his lips together into a line and looked down at the table. "I wish you would leave." Castiel finally muttered and Balthazar frowned.

"No!" He said sternly and Castiel looked up at Balthazar abruptly.

"What?" Castiel said quietly.

"I said no!" Balthazar said even more sternly this time.

"Come on Balthazar, please don't do this." Castiel murmured.

"Just tell me you don't love me anymore Cassie. Tell me to leave and never come back." Balthazar said darkly as he slid closer to Castiel, who was now pushed against the wall that pressed against the end of the booth.

"Balthazar! Please don't make me do that! I still care about you, but I don't love you. I can't love you anymore. You hurt me too much." Castiel murmured again as Balthazar leaned forward. Castiel shook his head. "No, please don't." Castiel was whimpering now and Balthazar backed off and slid out of the booth and waltzed over to the bar.

Dean was leaning up against it flirting with a long leggy brunette and Castiel felt his insides twist apart as he looked over at them from the booth.

"Barkeep!" Balthazar bellowed as he reached the bar and slammed his fist down upon it. Dean stopped his flirting and looked over at Balthazar and then over at Castiel who just looked hurt. Dean rounded the bar and stood in front of Balthazar. Balthazar's eyes narrowed upon him and his expression grew dark. "You are doing a crappy job of keeping what's yours happy!" Balthazar spat and Dean snorted.

"He was never mine. He was always yours." Dean stated and Castiel quickly slide out of the booth and marched over to Dean. Tears stung Castiel's eyes as he glared at Dean. Then suddenly a sound like the crack of thunder boomed within the bar and Dean staggered backwards.

"Don't claim you know anything about me because you don't. You want to know the sad part Dean? It's that I know all about you and for some reason I deluded myself into believing that you knew all the same things about me. You know nothing about me! I'm almost sorry I have spent all this time caring about you." Castiel said his tears falling from his eyes and everyone in the bar looked at him with wide eyes. Dean's jaw had fallen open and Balthazar muttered a number of cuss words under his breath. Castiel then whirled around and started yelling at Balthazar in French, which earned him more dropped jaws from the other bar goers. "_Tu Bastard. Tu es revenu ici en croyant que je voudrais simplement tu accueillir à bras ouverts? Êtes tu moquez de moi? Oui, je garde pour vous, mais bon seigneur vous êtes juste un âne à penser que je dirais même que vous considérez encore après tout ce que tu avez fait._"(1)

Castiel then brushed the back of his hands over his eyes to wipe the tears away. He gave on last long look at Dean as he rushed back to the table and gathered up his flyers then sprinted out the door.

Dean slowly gazed over at Balthazar, who had a smirk slide across his face.

"He called me a bastard and an ass. This is the first time he has ever stood up to me. I have to admit it's pretty damn attractive." Balthazar chuckled and Dean looked at him appalled.

"The guy just cusses you out in French and you find that attractive?" Dean stammered.

"Well didn't you hear him? His French is beautiful anyone should want to be cussed out in French." Balthazar stated in a matter of fact tone, which made Dean just roll his eyes.

"You're a piece of work." Dean muttered under his breath as he hustled over to the bar's entrance.

"Wait, where are you going?" Balthazar demanded and Dean turned giving him a wide smirk.

"I'm getting back what's mine." He said as he vanished quickly out the door.

* * *

><p>Castiel tried to brush the tears away from his eyes as he stormed down the street. He had never been so mad or so humiliated in his whole entire life. He felt a hand clasp down on his shoulder and he whirled around in alarm. Castiel stared blankly as his eyes connected with Dean's.<p>

"What do you want?" Castiel muttered as he looked away.

"I wanted to apologize. I didn't know and I don't know anything about you, so here's my proposal be with me and teach me everything there is to know about you. I want to know it all." Dean said softly as he reached up and held Castiel's face in his hands.

"Why? You didn't even know I existed until a couple of days ago. I was just that guy in the bar." Castiel sputtered as the tears trickled down his cheek.

"But you're not just that anymore. Now you're Castiel and in these last couple of days I have learned just how wonderful you are. You were amazing with Jo, and the way you will do anything for you friend. In all truth I want to be more like you. I want to be as confident as you are." Dean whispered and Castiel shook his head, which was still cupped in Dean's hands.

"You don't want to be like me Dean. I'm not confident because if I was, I would have talked with you long before now." Castiel stammered and Dean smiled softly at him.

"Yeah, same here." Dean murmured as he leaned in and captured Castiel's lips with his own. It was a soft sweet kiss and when Dean pulled away Castiel looked a little hurt.

"I'm sorry for everything Cas. I have been a real dick and I know it, but I can't help it. I don't know what to do if you just vanished from my life. I didn't even realize just what I was missing until I met you. Cas, if I asked you nicely, could I become yours?"

"Dean, you were already mine, a long time ago." Castiel whispered as he leaned up and stole a kiss from Dean.

"I figured, but I was just making sure." Dean murmured as he wrapped his arms around Castiel in a tight embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>Translation<strong> –

You Bastard. You came back here believing I would just welcome you with open arms? Are you kidding me? Yes I care for you, but good lord you're just an ass to think I would even consider you again after all you have done


	12. Epilogue

_Hey Everyone,_

_hello and welcome to the last chapter...iIknow I said that 11 was going to be the last chapter but I lied...I am a liar and I feel bad about it. Why because the characters have spoken or not spoken really. Thus meaning this is the end. I believe there will be a one shot to following this maybe (I want there to me one), but this is the end of You Know Me. Sorry if your hopes were dashed for a second fic. I didn't mean for this to happen. But I hope you enjoy the ending all the same because this was originally where I wanted to stop, but then it just got out of control. I guess the last 15-20 pages will remain unseen...that's okay they were that good anyways...well at least I didn't think so. If there are questions you would like answered i will try to answer them. Also haha i don't own supernatural just Kara, who is taking a much needed break...well that might not be completely true. _

_Now iIm going to move onward on to my story which is not Destiel...I know how weird is that...no its *drumrolls*...Sam and Balthazar...why? Because they need more love. So stay tuned for that if you're interested. Anyways by now you know the drill but I'll remind you again... Please Read, Review, and enjoy =)_

_~Kai_

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue – 6 Months Later <strong>

Jo came bounding into Castiel and Dean's new apartment with Kara quickly hustling after her. It had been six months now, since Kara had been attacked and Castiel had revealed his feelings for Dean.

Kara was still suffering from stress, anxiety attacks, and the occasional night terror but overall she was more like herself, which really pleased Castiel. He was proud her, and proud at the lengths she had taken in order to overcome what had happen to her those many months ago.

Kara gazed around the apartment admiring it. She gave it a small nod of approval before she turned and smiled over at Castiel as he emerged from the kitchen, with his arms held open wide for Jo.

Jo laughed and quickly rushed into them as Castiel scoops her up and spins her around as Kara giggled.

"I'm so glad you guys could make it." Castiel said brightly as he stopped spinning and shifted Jo slightly in his arms.

"We wouldn't miss this." Kara said as she leaned in a kissed Castiel on the cheek. "By the way, where's Dean?" She added as she looked around the apartment for any sign of Castiel's boyfriend.

Jo then releases Castiel sudden and he places her back on the ground gently, where she began twirling around the spacious living room. "I was going to ask you the exact same thing about Sam." Castiel replied and Kara rolled her eyes.

"Sam said he would be here. I told him it was really important." She paused then added "Did you invite Bobby and Ellen?"

"Of course" Castiel shot back sounding appalled at the very idea of forgetting the Singer's, who had somehow now adopted both Kara and Castiel into their makeshift family.

"Sorry, I was just checking." She chuckled as she held up her hands like she surrendered

"I know." Castiel replied softly.

"I miss you." Kara said abruptly and Castiel nodded.

"I miss you too." Castiel said.

"You guys live right across the hall from each other. You see each other every day." Sam's voice sounded and Kara spun around and rushed over to him.

"You made it!" She said happily as Sam arched an eyebrow.

"Of course I made it. You told me it was important." Sam said sounding hurt.

"Yeah, well, half the time I'm never sure you listen." Kara muttered as Sam smirked

"Hey, I am a great listener." Sam scoffed

"You're a Winchester. Winchester's don't listen." Castiel interjected and Sam shrugged slightly in agreement.

Kara giggled and Sam wrapped his long arms around her. "Where's Dean?" Sam asked suddenly as he looked around the apartment for his brother.

"You don't know where Dean is?" Kara muttered in surprise.

"Well he told me he had to pick something up before the party but I figured he would be back by now because he knew how important this was to you Cas." Sam added quickly as he watched a worried expression flash across Castiel's face.

"You idigts, aren't you ever going to invite us in?" Bobby's voice boomed as he entered the apartment, Ellen by his side.

"Mommy!" Jo called as she stopped her twirling and rushed over to her mother. "Mommy, guess what? I had some much fun with Kara today. Does she really have to stay with Uncle Sam? I want her to come live with us again." Jo finished with a pout set on her lips as she turned to look at Kara who was biting her lower lip.

"If you want me, you'll have to fight your Uncle Sam." She said and Sam groaned.

"I'm not fighting a six year old as to decide where my girlfriend is staying. Jo, I promise Kara will come and visit you regularly as long as you promise to keep an eye on her." Sam finished with a wink and Jo nodded her head up and down vigorously.

"I'm so glad we settled that." Ellen said brightly as she wrapped her arms around Jo and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"So how does pizza sound?" Castiel asked and the group erupted into cheers "Well okay then its unanimous. Pizza it is."

Castiel turned and headed to the kitchen, with Kara at his heels after she had squirmed away from Sam. He picked up the phone and dialed the number to the nearest pizzeria. Kara leaned upon the counter watching him intently as he began to read his order into the phone.

Suddenly a voice sounded and Castiel froze in mid sentence. "Cas….Castiel?" Castiel gapped for a moment as the phone slipped from his hand and fell to the floor. Kara quickly bent down and scooped it up not even missing a beat as she continued reading off Castiel's order.

Castiel sprinted from the kitchen and stood dumbfounded in his living room where he saw his twin brother Jimmy and his older brother Gabriel. Both of his brothers had wide smiles spread across their faces as they walked closer to Castiel. They opened their arms up and Castiel rushed into them. Tears were stinging his eyes, but he brushed the away on Jimmy's sleeve.

"How did you get here?" Castiel stammered, still in disbelief that his brothers were standing in his living room.

"Dean called us and told us the big news after that we couldn't not come to celebrate with you Cas." Jimmy said happily as he pulled away from Castiel's embrace to look into Castiel's matching blue eyes.

Castiel looked around the room for Dean, who was leaning on the doorframe with a wide grin spread across his face. Dean shrugged once as his eyes locked with Castiel's as if none of this had been a big deal. Castiel rushed over to him and threw his arms around him.

"Thank you Dean." Castiel whispered into Dean's neck.

"No problem Cas." Dean murmured into Castiel's hair.

* * *

><p>Castiel sat laughing in between Jimmy and Dean. Dean had his arm wrapped tightly around Castiel's waist as Castiel attempted to eat his third slice of pizza without choking from laughter. This was the happiest Castiel had ever been. He never wanted this moment to end.<p>

Kara quickly paced back into the living room from the kitchen a round of beers wrapped in her arms.

"It's going to start soon. Turn on the television." Kara demanded as she quickly passed out the beers to the adults. She then handed Jo a can of Coke and Jo smiled as she gripped the can tightly in excitement. The group shifted their attention to the television as Dean reached for the remote for the television and pushed the power button.

The group of them waited anxiously as the show that had been on ended then a commercial popped up and the whole group cheered.

On the television screen Castiel appeared, walking down a cement pathway in the middle of a crowded park. Castiel stopped and looked around watching the various people struggling with their electronic devices.

A man who couldn't seem to get his cell phone to work was about to throw it to the ground until Castiel came up and brushed his hand across the screen making it light up. The man turns to Castiel and gives him a wide smile.

"You fixed my cell phone. Just who are you?" The man asked in awe.

"I am just one of the many angels who will help guide you to fixing your electronics." Castiel stated in his gruff voice. "All you need to do is call the Angel Appliance Assistance and one of our many talented angels will help guide you into fixing you electronic device."

The man nodded and turned and continued down the path. Then Castiel turns to the camera and stated "If you need assistance call on the angels. Our help line is always open when your faith just isn't enough. Just call 1-800-555-xxxx."

The commercial ended and the group roared with laughter and Castiel ears turned a bright shade of pink.

"That was amazing Cas." Kara said as she reached out and gripped one of his shoulders tightly. Dean pulled him closer to him and kissed his temple.

"You could so give those Hollywood actors a run for their money. Misha Collins has got nothing on you Cas." Dean whispered as his tongue gently began to trace against his earlobe. Castiel squirms away and smiles at Dean and mouths the word 'later'.

"Wow, I know someone famous." Jo yelled loudly and the whole group erupted into laughter once more.

Bobby, Ellen, and Jo headed out soon after that because Jo was starting to fall asleep. Bobby carried her out and Jo's arms were wrapped tightly around his neck. He waved goodbye to the group as Ellen gave Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Kara a quick hug.

"Kara thanks so much for taking care of Jo this afternoon. I can tell she had a blast. Don't be surprised with her wanting to do it again soon." Ellen said cheerfully as she pulled away from Kara and head out the door after Bobby.

The rest of the night Jimmy, Castiel, and Gabriel caught up with one another swapping stories and laughing.

Kara, Sam, and Dean stood in the kitchen nursing their beers laughing among themselves and giving the brothers some time to catch up.

"So Kara, what did you think about Cas's acting?" Dean asked a wide grin spreading across his face as he nudged her playfully in the side.

"It was pretty good. I think he has real potential in becoming an actor, but I am sure he won't." Kara said with a shrug and Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you think that?" Sam asked slowly and Kara turned to look at him.

"Because Castiel likes helping people, and that's what he is doing now. He might like acting and he might be good at it, but he isn't going to have that get in the way of him helping people."

"Yeah, that's Cas alright." Dean said in agreement.

"Kara, are you ready to head across the hall?" Sam asked as he leaned against Kara. Kara smiled and nodded.

"Yes, but you need to help Dean clean up. I mean second to him you ate the most pizza." She chuckled and Sam scowled.

"No I didn't! Gabriel did." Sam muttered as if he was embarrassed.

"Oops, my bad. I didn't realize one slice made such a difference." She laughed as she got up on her tip-toes and gave Sam a quick kiss on the lips.

"Yeah well I think I might be able to forgive you." Sam leaned down and made the quick kiss more passionate as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I figured as much." She muttered on Sam's lips.

"Okay, you two get a room." Dean interjected and Kara giggled.

"You know, I totally would, but my girlfriend here wants me to help you. So let me help you by ending your suffering by allowing me to bypass cleaning and getting out of your hair." Sam said quickly and Kara rolled her eyes as Dean just nodded.

"Yeah sure Sammy. Head on out. I probably won't clean things up until tomorrow anyways." Dean said with a smile and Sam frowned.

Kara snickered as she reached out and gripped Sam's hand. "We'll see you tomorrow Dean." Kara said brightly as Sam began leading her out of the apartment.

"Bye Kara." Dean called as he waved goodbye to his friends. He saw Castiel stand up looking surprised to see Kara and Sam leaving.

"Why did they leave?" Castiel asked quickly sounding alarmed.

"Sam wanted sex." Dean muttered as he began to pick up the scattered paper plates.

"I can see why. That girl is a fox. Always has been." Gabriel chimed in and Castiel eyes narrowed upon his brother.

"Don't touch her." Castiel said quickly and Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"You know me better then that Cas." Gabriel whined and Jimmy snickered.

"The only one Castiel truly knows is Kara." Jimmy laughed and Castiel looked away from his brothers. "Oh and I guess Dean too." Jimmy then added and Castiel cheeks began to flush.

"Castiel is the most perceptive person I know." Dean said suddenly and both of Castiel's brothers turn to look at him stunned.

"He knew me way before I ever knew him. I am just lucky that he gave me a chance to get to know him." Dean said with a soft smile as he reached his hand out for Castiel to grab. Castiel returned the smile and walked over and gripped Dean's hand.

"Well, I think it's about time Gabriel and I head out. Will you take us site seeing tomorrow Castiel?" Jimmy asked and Castiel nodded.

"Of course." He added after his nod.

"Alright, thanks Cas." Jimmy and Gabriel head to the door and give them one last parting wave as they left.

After the door shut Dean flopped down on the couch and pulled Castiel down with him. Castiel leaned his head upon Dean's shoulder. Dean brought his hand up and gently began stroking Castiel's hair.

"How did you like it?" Castiel muttered as he stretched out and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck.

"You're commercial? I loved it, but I'm really bias because I like you." Dean muttered as his lips pressed onto the top of Castiel's head.

"That's favoritism Dean." Castiel sighed as he leaned up and pressed his lips against Dean's.

"Isn't it still the same thing?" Dean muttered against Castiel's lips.

"It might be."Castiel sighed as he pressed his lips into Dean's harder. He then moved his body over Dean's so he was now straddling Dean as he continued to kiss Dean.

"We should head to bed." Dean muttered in between Castiel's kisses. Castiel sighed but nodded in reply as he felt Dean's hands slide around his waist picking him up gently and placing him over his shoulder. Castiel couldn't help but smirk as Dean strolled somewhat leisurely towards their bedroom.

When Dean finally reached the bedroom he gently placed Castiel upon the bed and climbed on top of him kissing him harshly forcing his tongue into Castiel's mouth. Castiel moaned as he linked his arm around Dean's neck. They spend a few long minutes doing this until; they finally pulled away from each other gasping for air. Castiel's chest rose and fell quickly as Dean smiled down on him; carefully gently rubbing his thumb against Castiel's cheek flushed cheeks, making Castiel lock his gaze with Dean's sea green one.

Castiel pushed his body closer to Dean's and Dean protectively wrapped his arms around Castiel as he shifted himself slightly falling down upon the bed. Castiel quickly pressed himself closer to Dean and rested his head upon Dean's chest as both of them quickly slipped into sleep both perfectly content.

This was exactly how things should be.


End file.
